


The Memoirs of the When and What If

by uncreativerabbit



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Post S3, Smut, There’s very little plot, it’s basically just memoirs of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25775404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncreativerabbit/pseuds/uncreativerabbit
Summary: Post Babysitting Grief universe / sequel.A series of memoirs of intimate times Eve and Villanelle shared together.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 18
Kudos: 219





	1. First Time

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello! So these memoirs are essentially just rewritten sections that either didn’t make it into the original fic or scenes that were referenced but were never fleshed out. I chose to finish and publish them as a thank you to everyone who helped out and also for those feeling a little...cheated by the lack of intimacy in the original fic.
> 
> Chapter one is the original Eve and Villanelle’s first time which was scheduled to be after they hit Romania, originally going to be published as a one shot since the main fic was not scheduled to include smut to begin with, but the Minsk scenes flowed quite nicely into it. You may see similarities between this and the Minsk scene that was written because I wrote from the same plans. 
> 
> Enjoy! And let me know what you think. :)

Eve rolled over onto her back. It was a brisk, chilly day off and she did not want to get out of bed. She cocooned herself into the duvet to keep herself warm, realising that she must have fallen asleep after her bath again, damp and naked. She closed her eyes. Today was a rest day. She could allow herself to stay in bed for a little while longer. Villanelle was nowhere to be found, probably off running a little errand or helping Irina with her Saturday classes.

The door opened and she could smell something sugary sweet. Eve squeezed her eyes shut as Villanelle tugged at the duvet with a gentle finger. She clutched at it, trying to unhook Villanelle’s finger, groaning as she felt the bed dip and the clatter of cutlery on the table next to the bed.

“Someone’s grouchy this morning. I made pancakes.” Villanelle offered, slowly wiggling the covers off Eve so that she could see her face fully. Eve sat up, still holding her makeshift cocoon to her chest. She looked at the breakfast, a small stack of pancakes with strawberries and syrup that she loved, with a small cup of coffee that she reached for.

“Morning.” Villanelle purred.

“Good morning, you.” Eve sipped her coffee.

“Did you sleep well?”

“Yeah, I did. Probably a little too well but I was tired after last night. Sorry about checking out so early. I’m still not fully back to my regular self.” Eve confessed. They had travelled into Bucharest together for a proper night out, dinner and drinks but after being accustomed to a more simple life for the past three months while she truly recovered from her injuries - early to bed, early to rise as per the requirements of her job - Eve was knocked out by nine in the evening and the pair returned home early.

“It is fine. Life has changed for us both. You were quite cute, too. Barely keeping your eyes open in the car as Konstantin came to pick us up.” Villanelle remembered with a smile. She picked a strawberry off the pancakes and fed it to Eve, who accepted it willingly. She put the coffee back on the table and took the plate onto her lap, cutting through the stack of pancakes.

“Did I really drink that much though? I don’t remember making it into bed.” Eve asked. She remembered leaning against Villanelle in the bath and then waking up this morning. A faint memory of Villanelle’s fingers dancing up her thigh crossed her mind and she felt her cheeks burn a little. Surely she did not fall asleep during  _ that _ , she would never be able to live down the embarrassment nor the disappointment of a missed opportunity.

“I don’t think you were drunk, you were just tired. Maybe a little tipsy. We took a bath together and you fell asleep on me after we kissed a little. I woke you up and helped you into the bedroom, went to drain the bath and came back to find you curled up in your towel. I took the towel off you and tucked you in.” Villanelle explained. Eve was not shy over the nudity, they had seen each other in many, many compromising positions but she felt bitter towards herself for missing out on the latter part of the evening. So close but yet just out of grasp, they had found themselves many times pushing the boundaries of their relationship but they still had not crossed the final hurdle. They had not been intimate with each other even after reaching Romania.

Before, it made sense. Eve had been wounded and between car trips and hotel rooms, there had been little to no opportunity, even though they had come pretty damn close in the car. Once they had arrived, all of them had been thrown into work, lots of fixing up the house and helping Konstantin establish his long running dreams of a farm in his garden. Eve finally got a few weeks to rest and access to a doctor. She worked when she could in the bakery.

Now, three months in? Work had overtaken them and family life had taken priority over their romantic relationship. Villanelle did nothing but fuss over her and most of the time Irina and Konstantin were too close for them to enjoy each other’s company privately. Eve, who had already been keen to deepen their relationship, suggested a date to Bucharest when they were both free outside of the monthly trip the whole family took. Konstantin and Irina agreed that it was a good idea and offered to drive them and pick them up. They were probably bored of the stolen touches and the not very discreet flirting.

The food was good, the cocktails were tasty and they were finally flirting openly, like the banter the both of them had shared for the first part of the road trip. Subtle touches under the table at dinner, giggles and shared jokes. They left the restaurant arm in arm, Eve leaning her head on Villanelle, content. Small yawns turned into a lethargic sway and people were barely filling the bars before Villanelle was calling an amused Konstantin to come and pick them up.

Eve held out some of the pancakes to Villanelle who nibbled on the edges and then turned the fork around for Eve to eat off. She pulled the pancakes off the fork with her teeth, maintaining eye contact with Villanelle’s curious gaze. They were sweet, light and along with the coffee were helping with the energy boost.

“Your cooking has improved.” Eve complimented her. Villanelle leaned in and wiped a speck of syrup off the corner of Eve’s mouth and licked it off her thumb. Even after months of being involved with each other, little movements like that still brought the blood rushing to her cheeks. She moved the pancakes onto the table alongside the coffee and shifted closer to Villanelle. The covers slipped to Eve’s waist and Villanelle picked them up and moved them to cover her chest again. Eve rolled her eyes as her prudishness, it seemed a little out of the norm. Villanelle had became more sensitive and observant to human nature compared to when she picked up a shaky, wary mess just over three months ago.

“Where are the others? It seems quiet this morning, usually they’re arguing over the breakfast.” Eve asked. Villanelle looked out towards the window.

“Farmer’s market. Konstantin seems proud to debut his prize eggs and courgettes.” 

Eve pictured a grinning, red-cheeked Konstantin clutching his produce and entertaining crowds of locals to persuade them to buy his eggs. A callous agent of The Twelve in the past has now become a cuddly grey teddy. A true grandpa bear who took pride in his hobbies, his two daughters and whatever he considered Eve to be. It also meant they had the house to themselves for at least a few hours. She pulled Villanelle down towards her for a kiss, Villanelle giving a small gasp of surprise as she grabbed the pillow behind Eve to keep her balance.

“Thank you for breakfast…” Eve whispered against Villanelle’s ear with a teasing giggle, the tone of her voice used only when she was manipulating someone, or seducing them. Villanelle pushed herself up with her hand and the sulk on Eve’s face, pouty lips and all must have been hilarious to her because her face went from deadpan to smug.

“You didn’t eat it all.” Villanelle scolded her. She actually looked a little offended that Eve had only had a few bites but honestly? Eve knew what she wanted and she was done waiting. Pancakes could be enjoyed cold. Maybe.

“I’ll eat the rest later. With you.”

“It will get cold.”

“Pancakes are fine cold.”

“But-“ Villanelle went to protest but Eve pressed her index finger to her lips to quieten her. She could not help but laugh, in a situation where she was so obviously trying to come onto Villanelle, she was dense enough and so innocently loved up that she worried about the pancakes she had made for Eve.

“For fuck’s sake, Villanelle, I’m trying to seduce you here.” Eve wanted to hide her face at the embarrassment of lying her intentions bare, even though she was grinning at how adorable she found her girlfriend. Behind the bewitching, quick-witted persona that had first caught her eye all those months ago was a caring, kindhearted woman who craves love and that was exactly who Eve had fallen for, hard.

“Oh.” Villanelle’s breath hitched. It was at this point the both of them looked the other up and down and realised the position Eve had pulled them into. Villanelle had moved a leg over Eve’s lap for a more comfortable position and was straddling her legs, looking down at her. Eve had her still damp hair spread out messily over the pillow, chest exposed with the duvet slipping more and more off her as Villanelle moved. The hand Villanelle had used to brace herself inches closer to Eve’s hair, fingers gently tangling themselves into her curls.

“So?” Eve asked hesitantly.  _ Am I getting laid or not  _ was probably the crude way to put the question, although the words almost slipped out of her lips as Villanelle’s gaze roamed over her body cautiously. It had been three months since the injury, she had all but healed and was beginning to grow tired of how Villanelle always seemed to view her as dainty and breakable.

“That was a bit lame, Eve.” Villanelle smiled softly at her, smoothing her hair out of her face. Eve reached to cover her hand with her own. She leaned over Eve and kissed her again, Eve dropping her hand to wrap her arms around Villanelle, one hand to her head, trying to loosen the messy bun she had thrown her hair in this morning. Villanelle’s teeth touched her lip and she parted them to give her an opportunity to kiss her with more passion. She tasted of the sugary syrup used to top the pancakes and Eve wondered how many had actually made it onto the plate from the amount she cooked. Villanelle was sweet and Eve knew she could be easily led astray when Eve wanted it, hands were already roaming the sheets. She grabbed one of Villanelle’s hands and placed it on her breast. Villanelle pulled away with one last chaste kiss on the corner of Eve’s mouth.

Eve whined and reached for Villanelle. She paused, sitting up, admiring a flustered Eve who was laying back on the pillow, hair messy and in her face, chest moving up and down.

“Are you sure? I don’t want to-“ Villanelle started.

“Yeah.” Eve panted, her breathing was ragged.

“Let me finish. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Yeah, yes, of course! It’s been three months, it’s just some leftover muscle pain, or something. Villanelle, I want you.”

Villanelle leaned down again and took Eve’s bottom lip between hers, grazing her teeth against it. Eve gasped and arched up against her, parting her mouth more, inviting Villanelle in. It was impossible to tell who was in control, both wanting, both desperate. Villanelle’s hand had slipped between them to pull the blankets covering Eve down to her waist now, Eve’s hands were pushing Villanelle’s silk robe off her shoulders, too. Villanelle shrugged her shoulder, willing Eve to hold on for a moment. She brushed her hand off when Eve merely persisted, holding it against the bed in a loose grip.

“No. Let me spoil you first.” Villanelle whispered against her ear. Her voice made Eve shudder, a familiar, overwhelming sensation settling between her legs. Villanelle had made her feel like this a few times since they had set off together but the fact that finally, finally she would be seeing it through uninterrupted made Eve feel giddy. She could feel Villanelle’s lips at her neck, trailing light, fluttery kisses down it and across her collarbone and she gasped, writhing a little underneath Villanelle’s touch as one of her hands trailed up her stomach to massage her breast, thumb brushing over her nipple.

“Are you glad that we waited?” Villanelle asked her, still exploring her body. She continued trailing kisses until her mouth reached Eve’s other breast. She pressed a gentle kiss to it and then swiped the other nipple with her tongue, her teeth lightly grazing. Eve’s back arched closer to her and she used her free hand to pin her back down by her hip.

Eve wanted to argue that in fact, Villanelle was the first person who had tried to persuade Eve to give in: the hotel, the bath, the ballroom. It was once she had been injured that the positions swapped, now Villanelle had seen her as vulnerable unlike before, while Eve had accepted her feelings and wanted to pursue her relentlessly.

Somewhere along the line, they had met in the middle and found contentment. They were happy to stay there.

“Yes. Just don’t make me wait any longer, oh please!” Eve’s speech turned into a moan when Villanelle took Eve’s nipple between her teeth. One hand stretched forward and found itself tangled between Villanelle’s hair, the other stretched out to the pillow beside her, Villanelle’s pillow and gripped onto it, nails digging into it. There was a small tear, now, but Villanelle seemed not to have noticed.

“Okay then. You’re impatient.” Villanelle teased her again, letting go of Eve’s breasts now. Her eyes trailed down to the small, clean line upon her hip. The reminder of the more sour part of their long, epic road trip to safety. She traced a finger over it and Eve’s eyes were glued to the digit dancing over her injury. It had all but healed now and was just a scar, the skin a little thicker there. It tingled a little but Eve wondered if that was just because of her heightened state at that moment. She closed her eyes as Villanelle gently touched the area. She understood the fragile sentiment but would much prefer if Villanelle’s fingers were at work somewhere else right now.

Villanelle shrugged off the kimono at her arms, exposing her chest and hips, only a pair of silky shorts hung off them. Eve admired her, musing about the first time she had heard of her.  _ Ale decha _ , she was certainly not. She definitely felt no guilt checking her out though, even from their first meeting Villanelle’s gaze had always been less than innocent.

“We match.” Villanelle stated. Eve realised what she was doing. They had seen each other’s scars over and over, in baths or stolen glances in the morning as each of them got ready for work. When the blistering heat got too much, the pair of them slept naked and while Eve was sure they both fought to subdue racy thoughts, they never once acted on them until this morning.

“Like looking in a mirror.” Eve purred, shifting out from underneath Villanelle’s legs to prop herself up against the headboard. She reached towards Villanelle’s scar and mimicked the movements that Villanelle had done on her. Villanelle closed her eyes and exhaled. It was shuddery. Unlike Eve’s wound, Villanelle’s injury was over a year old now and had faded into a small, pink scar. Her skin was soft, a little sticky from heat, or moisturiser. Eve wanted to kiss it, to kiss her, but any sort of movement would slip Villanelle off her legs which was less than desirable in this situation.

They caught each other’s gaze again, Eve biting her bottom lip absentmindedly. This seemed to have quite a pleasurable effect on Villanelle, though as she dived forward, arms around Eve’s neck to capture her lips in hers. A hand found its way into Eve’s hair and she pulled to angle Eve’s head for easier access. Eve gasped against Villanelle’s lips, mouth open, with Villanelle taking the opportunity to slip her tongue in to deepen the kiss. Villanelle’s fingers - the hand not occupied with the occasional tug at Eve’s hair to make her moan - hooked into the folds of the blanket, slowly dragging it down, away from Eve’s hips. Villanelle pulled away from Eve, red-faced and grinning wickedly. Eve gave her a slightly confused and incredibly desperate look.

“I want to watch everything.” Villanelle whispered, sinking down to Eve’s waist where the blankets lay in creased mess, covering the lower half of her body. Eve chewed on her lip again, unable to tear her eyes away from how tantalisingly slow Villanelle was moving down her body with her fingers. She took the blanket again and dragged it down with her hands, trailing over Eve’s hips, her thighs and down past her knees. Eve’s eyes lulled shut at the touch as she gave a shaky breath. She could have sworn she heard a chuckle from Villanelle.

There was nothing for a moment, not a touch nor a sound from Villanelle and Eve opened her eyes to look up at her. Villanelle was nothing short of staring at her, in what seemed to be something like awe. Eve hoped anyway, the slight bashful side of her picking at her anxieties of her being not beautiful enough.

“You’re beautiful.” Villanelle said and that was enough to blow out the rest of Eve’s anxiousness and make her smile, a shy giggle that made Villanelle’s cheeks turn slightly pink.

“Why are you staring?” Eve asked her, a bit impatient. Villanelle was going at a snail’s pace here and her libido was not happy in the slightest. The burn between her legs had gone from a satisfying tingle to an uncomfortable sensation. She wanted, no, needed so much more than light teasing.

“Deciding what I want to do.”

“Me.”

“What?”

“I thought you were doing me.”

Villanelle let out a laugh that was nothing short of a cackle, covering her mouth with her hand. Eve inwardly cringed a bit at what she had said but she had decided to own it.

“I’m debating whether you’ve just killed the moment with that awful joke.”

“Oh, no! Please. Come on. We’ve got this far already.” Eve was laughing too but she took Villanelle’s hand for good measure, placing it on the inside of her thigh and holding it there. Villanelle smirked and kept still, and Eve knew that she was going to be a tease, relying on Eve’s slight bashfulness to wind her up. Eve had gone past that point now, though, she had already nearly begged and was not here to play games at all.

“Is this what you want me to do with my hand? Touch your thigh?” Villanelle asked, playful confusion in her tone. Eve grumbled and yanked Villanelle’s hand up to settle between her legs, eyes fixed on her gaze.

_ Take that, you little shit. _ Eve thought, triumphantly. The way Villanelle’s mouth hung open slightly, her pupils blown wide was enough for Eve to feel smug and a smirk to pull at her lips. She resisted the urge to squeeze her legs together or to buck up into the hand settling on her. She had handed over the reigns to Villanelle with little option to continue her teasing game.

“Oh. Wow.” Villanelle breathed out, hand unmoving. Eve looked down at it, chewing on her lip again in anticipation. Impatience was clawing at her body.

“What?” It sounded snappy, although she did not mean it. She repeated the word again, more gentle this time, twining it with the embarrassment that Villanelle expected, although it was somewhat fake. The cool air was hitting her exposed body now and she was well aware that she was lying back on the bed with her hair everywhere, sheets at her ankles, completely exposed. Maybe there was a hint of truthfulness after all, but she knew there was no need for shyness with the way that Villanelle only looked at her with awe.

The innocent surprise was replaced with a wicked grin as Villanelle, still keeping her hand in place, leaned over Eve to pull her into another furiously passionate kiss. As their tongues slid over one another’s, Villanelle’s fingers explored with light touches until one sank itself deep within Eve. She jerked her head away from Villanelle to cry out, the deep feeling in her beginning to electrify.

Villanelle found a rhythm with her finger while lavishing Eve’s neck and collarbone with kisses. Eve closed her eyes as she felt Villanelle’s lips dip lower and stop at her hip, her breath tickling the skin there. She opened her eyes as she felt lips brush against the scar with a feather light touch and watched as Villanelle stilled her finger and touched her forehead to the scar before giving it another small kiss. Eve was touched by the rather sweet sentiment until she felt another finger push inside of her sharply, a brief, sharp sting before another coil of arousal taking her. She arched her back into Villanelle’s hand as her thumb found her clit and alternated between pushing pressure and running circles around.

Villanelle had lulled her into a sense of soft security with affection only to bring her out of it with dizzying touches. It drove Eve wild, and she loved it.

It had been at least a year since she was on her knees in front of her husband, or using a fresh faced Oxbridge - she did not care to remember which - boy as a sex toy. Both due to the woman in front of her, playing her, turning her into a malleable putty just by two fingers and a thumb. It had taken a rocky car trip and a lot of trauma for her to realise just how much she had been captivated by the ex-assassin who she had chosen to share her life with, but small things they shared every day reminded her that there were minimal regrets in choosing to follow her and the biggest one was not following her sooner.

Villanelle’s hair brushed against her thighs and made Eve give a little squeak of surprise. A sloppy kiss was pressed against there next and the sensation of a tongue replacing the thumb was immeasurable. Her thighs trembled and Eve slammed a hand over her mouth to try and subdue the sounds Villanelle was drawing out of her. Her other hand found its way into Villanelle’s hair, grasping a handful and she was not sure if the sound Villanelle made was a moan or a growl, but the vibrations of it against her made her gasp again, her name falling from her lips in a choked, breathy gasp.

“Oh, Villanelle! Villanelle…”

She was watching her, enthralled, aroused as Villanelle worked her at an incredible pace. She withdrew her fingers and replaced it with her tongue, alternating long, slow swipes and short, quick stabs, dipping inside her, using her thumb to massage her clit again. Eve was writhing about underneath her, mumbling a mix of curses and her name that were muffled by her arm. Villanelle’s eyes flicked up to meet hers for a moment and she frowned. A hand came up quickly and fingers wrapped around her forearm, lifting slightly and Eve let her drag it away from her mouth and throw it into the bed.

“No. None of that. I want to hear you or I’ll stop.”

That threat was simply out of the question. Eve was too close, the thought of stopping was comparable to torture. She grumbled but used her spare hand to grasp back onto the pillow next to the one she was lying on. Villanelle smiled at her, reassuring and soft rather than seductive and lowered her head between Eve’s legs again, using her tongue to massage her clit as she reinserted the fingers back into her, quickly returning to her unrelenting rhythm.

Eve was panting and gasping Villanelle’s name, stretched out on the bed, completely undone. Her skin was sticky with sweat, her hair messy and wild, stuck to her face and the pillow, her chest heaving up and down in time with the paces Villanelle was keeping. She curled her fingers inside Eve and she jerked her legs, wrapping them around Villanelle to give her something to hold, pinning her in place.

“You could have just told me that was a good spot.” Villanelle looked amused. Eve leaned up a little and reached her arms out towards her, loosening her legs. She wanted to feel Villanelle’s lips on hers.

“Villanelle, please…”

“Please what, Eve.”

“Kiss me.”

She did. Feeling Villanelle’s teeth against her lip, tongue exploring with the taste of her on it as she managed to keep her hand working Eve was enough to have her crying out, gasping her name into her mouth as she reached her peak. She pulled away from Villanelle, burying her head into her shoulder, grasping onto her as she panted through her climax.

Villanelle lay down next to her and embraced her as she came down from her high. As she wrapped her arms around Villanelle in return, she noticed the pyjama shorts were still on her and she moved her fingers past the waistband.

“Eve, you don’t need to. Seeing you was enough to make me happy.” Villanelle reassured her but Eve shook her head quite roughly.

“I want to.” Eve insisted. She dipped her fingers into the shorts to find that underneath, Villanelle was not wearing anything else. She let her fingers settle there, feeling the warmth wetness of Villanelle and enjoying the fact that she was the reason behind it. Villanelle’s eyes fluttered shut and Eve could hear her breathing hitch before giving a shaky exhale.

Eve was hesitant, though. She had very little idea what she was doing, what she did to herself or what Villanelle had done to her was one thing, but when it actually came to the moment, she froze.

“Eve?”

“Sorry, I, I, uh…”

“It’s okay. Just follow me.” Eve felt her hand covered by another. Villanelle had taken her hand and was guiding her, helping Eve touch her. It was soft, hot as Eve used her fingers to try and mimic what Villanelle had been doing to her. As she moved her fingers, Villanelle lurched forward, pressing her head into Eve’s shoulder. She heard a strangled gasp of her name and it made her smile. It was a small strike of victory. Eve took Villanelle’s passionate reaction as motivation and continued rubbing and caressing, dipping her hand lower to push a finger into Villanelle.

“Eve.”

Villanelle’s moans were all the confidence Eve needed. She added another finger, twisting and curling them inside of her as Villanelle arched back, moaning. Eve’s other arm was around her and she held onto her tightly. She used that arm to slip the shorts off awkwardly and Villanelle retreated her hand from over Eve’s to help her, seemingly desperate for some relief and to give Eve move room to continue on.

Once the shorts were off, Eve got to her knees and moved Villanelle onto her back, settling herself in between Villanelle’s legs, using her hands to spread her thighs.

“Eve…” Villanelle whispered. Eve was watching her, gaze moving from her face to her body, to where her hands were moments ago. She was thinking. While Villanelle liked to tease, Eve liked to learn and she also liked to get on with it. She lowered her mouth to Villanelle without hesitancy and swirled her tongue around the same spot that made Villanelle gasp before.

“Oh! Eve!”

Eve was sure she would never get tired of Villanelle saying her name, that was all she seemed capable of saying and Eve was determined to reduce her to the same quivering mess she had done. It may have been her first time not just lying back and submitting to grunts while something pistoned in and out of her, and she was determined to relish it, to give just as good as she got from Villanelle.

She dipped her tongue into Villanelle and she moaned, hands going into Eve’s hair and pulling, hard. Eve moaned into Villanelle, pausing, hands gripping Villanelle’s thighs, nails digging in. She knew Villanelle had a bit of an obsession with her hair - understandable, she was regularly showered with compliments for her curls - but Eve slowly came to realise that she loved her hair being touched and that maybe she was into her hair being pulled, for things to be a little bit rougher.

Eve carried on, alternating between using her mouth and her fingers with a quickening pace that reduced Villanelle to just gasps and moans. She planted a kiss to Villanelle’s quivering thigh before adding a third finger, using her tongue to stimulate Villanelle’s clit, copying what she found pleasurable from Villanelle’s actions. Villanelle said her name again, repeating it like a song. It made Eve smile.

Abruptly, Villanelle took Eve’s face in her hands and yanked her up for another kiss, Eve gasping in surprise. She could feel Villanelle grinding against her leg and slipped her hand down there, rubbing her until she arched her back with Eve’s name on her lips, crying out into Eve’s mouth.

They lay in each other’s arms, Villanelle stroking Eve’s hair as Eve rested against Villanelle’s chest, eyes closed, enjoying the moment.

“That was fun.” Villanelle commented first.

“It was.” She laughed, reaching up to stroke Villanelle’s cheek and kiss her lazily.

“Did I pull your hair too hard? I’m sorry, I just…”

“It’s fine. Maybe I liked it.”

“Maybe, Eve?” Villanelle asked curiously. Eve debated her answer, what she may have let herself into.

“Okay. I liked it.”

“It pains me to damage those beautiful curls, even if you do like it.” Villanelle mumbled as she threaded her fingers through one of the curls she loved so much.

“Well, as long as you’re careful.” Eve snuggled closer to Villanelle. The sweat on her skin was starting to cool and she was feeling the autumn chill.

“So. Cold pancakes.” Villanelle had reached out to the table next to them and had cut off a small amount of the pancakes and held the fork out to Eve. Eve gently took the pancakes off the fork and ate them, grimacing. The syrup had soaked through and made them soggy. She started coughing, reaching for the water next to them.

“Cold pancakes are good?” Villanelle asked her.

“Definitely not.” Eve spoke through splutters, shaking her head.

“I told you.”

“Villanelle, you have many years ahead of you so you can make me pancakes. Maybe next time, I’ll help.” The two of them laughed and shared another kiss.

“Love you.”

“Love you too.”

  
  



	2. Wedding Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve and Villanelle consummate their wedding night.
> 
> A/N: A scene that was hinted at but not deleted, (so a ‘when’ scene) in the wedding chapter. Enjoy!

They had bickered over who would be the first to carry the other over the threshold of their house. Villanelle was insistent on the tradition to begin with, Eve past caring about old sayings and luck; they had their fair share of bad luck previously and lived through it all, meaning they would make it through any other bad times the word through at them and Eve held that thought with confidence.

“Absolutely not.” Eve stated, firm. She was flexible on most, but not when it required having two feet not on the ground. They were both a little worse for wear too, tired and full of champagne and Eve did not trust that either of them were stable enough to make it into the house without falling over unless both of them were walking.

“But Eve…” Villanelle held the first syllable of her name, whining, pouting like a child. It made her smirk and almost, almost give into Villanelle’s request to carry her over the threshold. One of Eve’s pet hates was when she could not have two feet on the ground.

“I don’t like being picked up. I’m much too old for all this stuff now, anyway.” Eve stepped forward to the door and held her hand out to Villanelle, the other pushing the door.

“Come on. Let’s do this together.”

Villanelle took her hand and they stepped forward towards their house, but as the two of them were going to cross the door, she scooped Eve up into her arms with ease. Eve cried out in surprise, gripping onto Villanelle’s neck for security.

“Villanelle! You-“

“I am sorry. I just couldn’t resist.”

Eve pretended to put up a fight, played at being grumpy but her expression softened when she looked into Villanelle’s eyes and could see the bright excitement and love that filled them. She leaned against Villanelle’s shoulder as she carried her through the house. It was actually quite nice, she considered. Her arms were cozy, comfortable, secure. Not the clumsy painful embrace of her former beau.

Villanelle let her down once they reached their bedroom and they walked in hand in hand. She walked towards the mirror, admiring herself in the floor length tulle dress one last time. Eve walked behind her, wrapping her arms around her waist, nuzzling her neck with her face.

“It looks almost too beautiful to take off.” Eve murmured, running her hands over the fabric of the dress. The tulle was soft under her hands and Villanelle touched her hand to Eve’s, watching her in the mirror.

“Almost?” Villanelle asked her, playfulness in her tone. She tilted her head to the side, exposing her neck, giving Eve space as she kissed her on her neck and planted another on her shoulder.

“Well, you know…” Eve trailed off. She and Villanelle knew how they would be spending the night. Konstantin and Irina knew how they would be spending the night. Hell, the whole village had cheered them on, knowing how they would be spending the night. She still struggled to voice it though, even through years of a relationship and intimacy. This night carried a new first time, a new pressure. They were never really fiancees, nor girlfriends, particularly. Even the wedding was just a formality, they were already soulmates.

“Now where is that confidence you had in that hotel room at Minsk?” Villanelle teased her, a smug half-smile pulling at her lips that Eve could see reflected in their mirror.

Eve looked down their reflection at her ring, hands settled around Villanelle’s waist. It was the same aqua of the hotel room, or so she thought. Villanelle had been more romantic, supposedly. To her it was the ‘something blue’ that reminded her of the blue skies of their summer road trip. It had not rained once for the two weeks.

“Well, that was then, where we had shared a car with Konstantin for a week and any time we got close, we were interrupted. Now I can have you whenever I want.” Eve held her close and leaned her head on Villanelle’s shoulder. She felt the buzz of expectation in the air, she could count on one hand the times where their trysts had not been spontaneous, one thing after another when someone got too handsy or gentle kisses suddenly became passionate. She was at a loss on what to do.

“Help me out of this dress, then?” Villanelle turned her head to ask her. Eve nodded and withdrew her hands from Villanelle’s waist to get to work on the buttons.

It was the first time she had ever had to undo formal dress buttons. The satin mixed with her sweaty hands made them slippery to push out of the tiny holes and Villanelle’s dress must have had about twenty of the damn things. Villanelle stood patiently in front of the mirror, eyes moving from the mirror to Eve as she struggled and cursed at the buttons. Thank God that her dress was just a standard zip.

“Goodness, Eve. It is a good thing we are not in the moment otherwise you would have killed it by now. By the time you are finished Konstantin and Irina will be back.” 

“Oh shush, I’m trying! Besides, I think we have a few more hours. Konstantin has probably gone to chat up Carolyn again and Irina was playing poker with some of the drunk villagers.”

“Isn’t that quite manipulative? She is learning.” Villanelle smirked. Even though everyone had come far from their criminal backgrounds, they still dabbled in a bit of manipulation if it was necessary. Eve knew Villanelle was proud of their baby criminal and sometimes her morally ambiguous actions amused her, too.

“I think it’s illegal for someone of her age to gamble.” Eve suggested, but she doubted anyone cared. Apart from the larger, typical laws, smaller stuff was not enforced as much, Irina had been behind the wheel of the car as soon as she arrived, pretty much.

“Oh, nobody cares. Hopefully she made a nice amount, maybe we could persuade her to buy lunch next time we go into the city. What do you think is going on between Konstantin and your old boss, then?”

“I don’t think, I know. You don’t?” Eve chuckled. She remembered sitting in a dingy internet cafe in Moscow as Kenny handed over the saucy details of their affair. He rarely spoke of Carolyn, like she did with him. They used the euphemism “old friend” which after knowing the pair of them, Eve knew it could range from minor acquaintance to almost soulmates.

“No. Do I want to?” Villanelle asked. She seemed keen to get off the subject - thinking about her ex-handler, now uncle figure when she was about to be intimate with her wife was less than ideal -, so Eve left the gossip for another day. She thought back to the scandalised letters she, and unfortunately Kenny, had to read. She closed her eyes to try and scratch the memory from her mind.

“Not really. Unless you want to not look at him the same way again. I don’t remember much of it myself.” Eve lied. She remembered his declaration of being poisoned and the unfortunately long duration he struggled. She was down to the last button, wiggling it through the hole. The dress dropped to the floor, revealing Villanelle wearing nothing but the jewellery they had swapped, some sticky pads covering her nipples and a lacy white thong.

“Oh.” Eve whispered, an uncontrollable reaction more than anything.

Villanelle turned around, the dim light of the room reflecting off the white gold friendship necklace that Eve had gifted her. She reached to her chest and pulled off the sticky pads, dropping them to the floor and stepping over them. Eve swallowed, watching the pads as they fell to the floor and then looking up at Villanelle. By now, they were used to each other’s bodies, there was very rarely a surprise, maybe a bruise or burn here or there from work injuries as the pair of them worked manual jobs. Even so, they were wives now and this became a first time of its own. Eve had never done the whole consummating the marriage before, getting through her and Niko’s wedding required too much champagne to deal with her hellish inlaws and he had merely carried her to bed and helped her out of her dress.

_ Oh. My dress. _ Eve had been so distracted by Villanelle’s beauty and focusing on their idle chatter and getting Villanelle out of her dress, that she had not even slipped out of her shoes. She reached down to unbuckle them, slipping them off - shoes in the house were a no no and a rule she strictly enforced, usually - and began to feel around for the zip on her dress. It was one of those tiny zips with barely a pull, stiff and awkward but made to not be seen on the dress. In the low light she could not see very well.

She stepped forward, clumsily wrapping two arms around Villanelle’s neck and hanging off her slightly. She leaned up and kissed her, Villanelle embracing her to bring her closer and also to keep her upright as Eve pressed her full weight against Villanelle. She parted her lips, inviting Villanelle to ravish her mouth. She happily obliged and Eve gasped her name against her lips as Villanelle backed her towards the bed.

“Are you going to help me out of my dress, then?” Eve asked, pulling the straps down slightly onto her shoulders as Villanelle trailed light, butterfly kisses along her jawline and down her neck. The two hands loosened their grip around Eve and pushed her back onto the bed. The skirt of the white dress spread out across the bed, looking a little like a tutu. Eve laughed and went to sit up but Villanelle just pinned her wrists, shaking her head with a devilish smirk.

“Wha-what….” Eve stuttered out as Villanelle climbed over her to straddle her thighs. She released Eve’s hands and ran hers up the inside of Eve’s thighs and she was sure that Villanelle also licked her bottom lip. She shuddered as she watched Villanelle stare at her intently, fighting the urge to slam her thighs shut at the teasing sensation of hands on them, holding her there.

“Do you remember what I said I wanted to do to you?” Villanelle asked her. Eve shook her head, there was a lot she knew Villanelle wanted to do to her. In the bath was one of her favourites, she also teased Eve about dressing up in little outfits and she had also discovered Villanelle’s certain kink for power and possession - that she unexpectedly found that she shared. Villanelle reminded her of their apron-and-nothing-else bet they shared in Minsk frequently.

Then she remembered. In a rare moment they had alone today, Villanelle had told her of her plans.

_ I’m going to fuck you in that dress tonight. _

The memory of being pushed up against the wall, that anybody could have seen them, the deep kiss and the hand caressing her breast materialised in her mind and a surge of arousal racked her body, catching between her legs. Eve reached an arm up to grab Villanelle’s head and pulled it down to her as they locked lips in another passionate kiss. Villanelle made a small grunt of surprise as Eve was hungrily nipping at her bottom lip, willing her to gasp, to part her lips for her. She used her other hand to find Villanelle’s breast, cupping it roughly and playing with the nipple.

As they pulled away, gasping, Eve found Villanelle laughing quietly as she sat up on Eve’s thighs. Eve leaned up on her elbows to steady herself.

“What’s funny? Why are you laughing?” Eve snapped, although it was less intimidating as she tried to catch her breath between the words. Villanelle brushed her hand over Eve’s cheek, caressing it with her thumb.

“You, baby. Sometimes you act very shy and cute and can’t even read the room, but I don’t even have to say anything, just enough to let you overthink and it turns you wild. It was the same most of the other times we got close.”

Eve’s mind went back to Minsk, how a little bit of flirty banter was enough to send her mind racing until she pinned Villanelle down on top of their silly card game. Maybe it was down to just how comfortable Villanelle made her, even when she was nervous and on edge. How Villanelle could see through any of her pretense or leftover behaviours of the more subdued, bystander Eve who back then liked to blend in.

“Why? You wanna take it slow?” Eve chuckled, although deep down she already knew the answer. Villanelle’s answer to her question was wordless, she felt a hand slide up her thigh and press into her through her underwear. Eve’s eyes fluttered shut as she pushed her hips into Villanelle’s hand, desperate for more contact.

“Well you don’t.” Villanelle purred, releasing Eve and inching her hands up to her waist, taking the band of her underwear between her fingers.

“I’m not some sort of blushing virgin.”

“Sex, no. Good sex, yes.”

“Wait, what?” Eve demanded. She was confused.

“Oh, admit it Eve. Before me, you didn’t know how amazing an orgasm could feel.” Villanelle was smug. Eve hated how they both knew she was right, her university flings were tragic and Niko only ventured out of missionary once Villanelle had given him a gentle, jealous push.

“You’re full of yourself, aren’t you?” Eve bit back, but she was hiding a smile as Villanelle exaggerated a nod and pulled her underwear down slowly, teasingly. She grimaced at the old navy cotton briefs once they were visible, lifting Eve’s leg up to drag them off completely.

“And I put on sexy underwear for you…” Villanelle was twirling Eve’s underwear around her finger. Eve looked at it, she never particularly got the hype for wedding lingerie, it was expensive, uncomfortable and ideally would just end up on the floor anyway. She definitely liked it on Villanelle, it accentuated the curves where it needed to, but for Eve, she just felt frumpy, although she knew Villanelle would assure her otherwise.

“You wouldn’t catch me dead in a tiny thing like that. I like it on you, though.”

She could have sworn Villanelle’s cheeks turned a little pink at the comment and she saw a shy smile on her face. Villanelle screwed up the underwear in her hand and dropped it on the floor.

“It’s where it belongs.”

Eve could not agree more.

Villanelle did not hesitate, sliding Eve’s dress up to her waist. The cool air was nice in the summer heat for the few seconds she got to enjoy it, but things got a lot hotter very quickly. There was nothing slow, flowery and sensual about the way Villanelle pulled apart Eve’s legs and put her mouth on her, no gentle, long licks and soft caresses. It was hungry, desperate, devouring and all Eve could do was pray that Konstantin and Irina would not be home for a while as she could barely control the loud, yearning gasps and moans of her wife’s name. Most of the sounds were indistinguishable, a string of curses, a cry of the first syllable of a name, an urgent moan.

Eve felt Villanelle laugh against her, vibrating through her. Part of her thought she was a smug bitch because she was; she absolutely knew the power she had over Eve, tracing it back to even before they had met and Eve had already willingly sacrificed her job to get closer. However, she knew that Villanelle only showed off because she craved the same sort of attention and Eve was only too willing to give it. She was the expert with grandeur expressions of romance: a ballroom, a road trip, a department just to find her. Villanelle was her confidence to accept her emotions, to commit to them and to do it unashamedly, no matter how unconventional.

She felt Villanelle pull back, a finger massaging her now instead. She leaned over Eve, slipping her fingers over the left strap of her dress and sliding it down her arm. Eve lifted it up to help herself get out of the dress. Once her arms were out, Villanelle slipped the top of her dress down to her stomach, exposing a lacy white bra. She had grown used to Eve’s lack of matching underwear but it always amused her. She made quick work of unclasping it and throwing it to the floor, too.

Eve was lifting her hips to try and get some sort of contact with Villanelle, anything. The order seemed a little bizarre and the intense feelings of arousal had already brought her too close for the withdrawal to be comfortable.

“Please, Villanelle, please!” She was begging wildly now. Villanelle’s nails dug into her thigh as she heard a chuckle. She went to repeat her demand but a pair of firm lips cut her off, Villanelle’s tongue exploring her mouth and submitting her into silence as she tried to keep up with similar amounts of fervour.

“What do you want, Eve?”

“You.”

“That’s not very specific.”

Eve could kill her for this, both of them know exactly what she wants, what she needs. Villanelle never gave her the option to hide behind anything, though. She would take nothing less than brutal honest feelings and confessions of desire and want.

“I want you to fuck me, Villanelle.” A little different compared to their first intimate moment, Eve was more submissive now, willing Villanelle to just get on with it and stop teasing her, to go through with her promise. She’d kept the dress on, she’d watched the beer, she’d left before midnight. Eve glared at her, maintaining a piercing stare that made it hard for Villanelle to look away. She watched her swallow, eyes finally breaking her lock, looking down, admiring her body. Eve was tempted to lock her legs around her to keep her in place, but what she really wanted was Villanelle to wriggle back down between her legs and leave her quivering through an orgasm. Villanelle raised an eyebrow with a smug smirk, but she was done teasing her wife. She trailed her hands over Eve’s curves as she slowly moved down her body, stopping her hands at Eve’s hips, pinning them to the bed.

The feel of the first swipe of Villanelle’s tongue against her had her scrunching the sheets in her hands. She swirled it around Eve’s clit and Eve gasped, reaching her hand down to take a fistful of Villanelle’s hair through her fingers, pulling a little. Villanelle moaned Eve’s name, muffled against her.

A finger joined, circling lightly around her entrance before dipping in. Eve closed her eyes and bit down on her lip as she added another finger into Eve and curled them, stroking the warm, wet flesh as Villanelle’s tongue worked her clit; short, sharp stabs of pressure mixing with long, languishing swipes around the area. Eve’s thighs were trembling at the combination as her chest heaved and the heavy material of her wedding dress stuck to her dewy skin. Her feet locked around Villanelle’s torso.

“Vil-” Eve began to cry out her name until Villanelle sat up again and looked from Eve to her hand, admiring the residue of Eve’s arousal that coated it. Eve’s chest was heaving, hair plastered to her face and if she was not already flushed, the lewd sight of what Villanelle was admiring would have her pressing hot cheeks into a pillow to hide. She averted her eyes, biting her lip.

“Why are you embarrassed, baby? I think it’s hot that my wife thinks so highly of me.”

Eve was not sure if it was the usual pet name of baby or the new title of wife that she was now to Villanelle that sent another surge through her body, lower, pooling in the bottom of her stomach. She snapped her head back to lock eyes with Villanelle, need was the priority now. In this case, the need was Villanelle’s fingers back inside her, her tongue back on her bringing her to the climax that she so desperately craved so that she could get out of her now drenched wedding dress, throw any last garments on the floor and have  _ her _ way with her, finally.

“Get back inside me.” Eve demanded, her voice low and husky. Once arousal took over, Eve did not mince her words which Villanelle had always told her was the thing that seduced her. Villanelle was attracted to power: she liked to display it, she loved to relinquish it but most of all, she loved when someone was willing to submit to her purely because of her skills.

“Oh, I intend to.” Villanelle slid the wedding ring off her finger and leaned over Eve to place it on the table by the bed. Eve watched as she did it, one overwhelmingly impatient thought dominating her mind, that Villanelle definitely  _ had two hands _ and was definitely  _ doing this to tease. _

As she came back to Eve, she used her right hand to cup Eve’s cheek, brushing away stray curls that had stuck to her skin. She kissed her once again, it was sloppy, clumsy, dizzying as she pressed her body against Eve’s while Eve only wished that there was not the bulk of a wedding dress preventing them from getting closer. She could taste her desire on Villanelle’s tongue, tangy but not entirely unpleasant but a definite reminder of what Villanelle had started but had not yet completed. Eve shifted her hips against Villanelle, grinding against hers too. It drew a gasp from Villanelle, satisfying for Eve but she also hoped it reminded her of the pressing situation and that if she got on with it, Eve could also get on with it, later.

However, now was the time Villanelle decided to take things slow. As she pulled away from Eve’s lips, she lavished her with kisses across her cheek, her jawline, down her neck before sucking and nipping a little at her collarbone. There would be a mark tomorrow, a symbol of possession. She ran her finger over the points of the broken heart pendant that sat between Eve’s breasts, damp with sweat. Her mouth took the left, her hand took the right, working in rhythm to caress her.

Eve shuddered, her head lulling to the side. She closed her eyes, feeling Villanelle massage her. It calmed the urgency as Eve hummed in contentment. Maybe taking it slow was the better option, they had gone into everything with fiery passion and fury simply because they were acting on stolen time. Now they had decades together, maybe now was the time to explore each other lazily, lethargically.

Villanelle grazed her teeth against Eve’s nipple, taking it between them, biting down. The sharp sting was pleasurable, but it was enough to make Eve gasp in surprise, eyes flying open, staring at Villanelle again. She pulled away, pushing Eve to the bed with a firm hand on her collarbone. They had tried choking once, but it was a little too insidious, a little too much of a reminder of their past so they had drawn a line underneath it and sworn off it. A press to the collarbone was less lethal but shared the same intent;  _ I am in control. You’re mine, and I am yours. _

“I thought you were falling asleep.” Villanelle said, tilted head, looking softly at Eve’s expression. Eve saw the opportunity for a little bit of sass which she knew would spur Villanelle on.

“Well, I might do, if you don’t get on with it. Then you won’t get your turn, either.”

Villanelle’s expression turned devilish but serious for a few seconds before her face disappeared under the fabric of Eve’s dress. Fingers teased again and Eve inched a little lower to try and work them in herself. 

“Impatient.” Villanelle mused, muffled by the fabric. She lifted it up again as she pressed two fingers back into Eve, curling them, twisting them as she found a comfortable rhythm that had Eve moaning again.

“You- you better not stop…” It was intended to sound like a threat, but came out like a plea. She heard Villanelle scoff.

“Yes boss.” She murmured and then her head disappeared back under the fabric of the dress and Eve could feel her mouth against her. She worked her tongue against her clit in rhythm within her fingers, the pressure building was dizzying and almost stole her breath.

“Oh, Villanelle!” Eve came with her name on her lips, her chest heaving, arms stretched and hands twisted in blankets.

As she came down from her high, Villanelle was looking over her, watching her face curiously. She knew Villanelle had a thing for watching her but the soft expression overwhelmed her and she reached her arm out to touch her cheek. Villanelle leaned down to kiss her, gently, sweetly. Her lips were wet with her taste.

“I love you.” Eve whispered, not missing a beat. An unconscious thought that slipped out of her mouth in a sleepy haze. It made Villanelle giggle, smiling hard, her cheeks prominent.

“That good, huh?”

Eve grabbed the pillow next to her and threw it at her head, laughing.

“Smug cow. But yes, it was.”

Villanelle flopped onto the bed next to her, propping her head up on her elbow. Eve turned to face her, mimicking her movement.

“I love you too.  _ Wife.” _ Villanelle said, leaning into kiss her cheek. Eve put her hand on Villanelle’s shoulder, pinning her to the bed.

“What are you doing?” 

“My turn. I’m going to fuck you in my dress.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has become apparent to me that I’m not the best at writing smut, haha. Hopefully this isn’t too bad!
> 
> @uncreativeelle on twitter and CuriousCat. Come say hi! 💖


	3. Bathtime.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written from plans from Ch 11 of Babysitting Grief, the almost-sex scene in the bath.
> 
> A/N: So I debated making things a little hotter in the original story but it just didn't flow very well so I cut the plans. There was originally two versions, a more hate fuelled version and something softer. I went with the soft to match the aesthetic of the story and wrote those plans out into this. It was kind of difficult to get back into pre-relationship Villaneve, but quite fun too!

“No, we can’t. Not like this. Villanelle.”

Eve wondered how she had found themselves in this position. Villanelle’s naked body was pressed against hers in a mouldy bath in a dingy hotel room. They should not have been sharing a bath anyway, but Villanelle pouted and offered to wash her hair which was a dangerously tempting offer.

A lot hung between them. A few days of road travel, cuddles, kisses, an  _ ‘I love you,’  _ apparently. They had dug deep into their trauma, argued, cried, hugged, soothed each other through panic attacks and waves of grief. Then they had diced with their lives, cars chasing them, Eve weaving through traffic while tipsy and in tears as Villanelle put on the assassin persona they had tried to destroy to save their lives. The death of Konstantin hung in the air between them, too. Another pocket of trauma, of grief that neither of them knew how to navigate.

This cocktail of new, opposing feelings was overwhelming. Villanelle lavishing her neck with kisses, tugging at her hair, pressing herself against Eve did not help. Neither did the growing burn of arousal between her legs that was slowly becoming more and more distracting.

“Villanelle.” Eve was firm. She dug her nails into Villanelle’s shoulder and moved her away to stop her from kissing down her neck, her shoulder. Villanelle’s eyes roamed her body, a smug expression crawling onto her face when she could see Eve’s thighs trembling underneath Villanelle’s legs, the smile growing when she could see the evident effects of her actions on Eve’s face. Her pupils were blown, lips parted and swollen, chest heaving.

“What?” Villanelle asked, nonchalantly, sounding more like she had just taken the last teabag rather than seducing the woman she had spent the last few days with and grieved with.

“We can’t do this.” Eve swallowed. Her breathless voice was less than convincing to herself. Villanelle shuffled off her and took her spot at the other end of the bath, elbow on the side, leaning her head on her hand and gazing at the door.

“Why not? What is making you so hesitant?”

Eve felt a surge of rage at just how casual, how dense Villanelle was acting. They had kissed, confessed and ran for their lives not twenty-four hours ago, barely any discussion since and both still wrapped up in their emotions, let alone with any room to process exactly what was going on. Surely Villanelle had enough rationale to understand that this whole situation was progressing far too comfortably to end well.

_ Then again, as a knee jerk reaction to being burned by her family, she had burned them quite literally down to the ground. Villanelle does not do rational.  _

Eve shook the venomous thought out of her mind. The suspicious part still lingered, undoubtedly as Villanelle blew hot and cold with her through the first days they spent together but surely, so did Eve. They seemed to be checking off boxes quickly anyway, their first fight, their first kiss, - that was not just a bus smooch, although Eve had long come to accept that it was not just for distraction - their first holiday. In all their months of chasing, these few days were the longest amount of time she spent with Villanelle, not just stolen moments here and there. Eve knew she wanted more, she just did not know how to go about it. She still felt guilty, sharing a bath and flirtatious banter with the woman who if she had never met would have never led to her husband being buried.

“It’s only been three or four days since we really started this. It’s all so fast. I don’t know, it’s a lot to take in…” Eve trailed off, looking at her knees. She heard the shift of water as Villanelle had shifted a little closer to her and looked up, meeting her gaze. She seemed annoyed, to the confusion of Eve. Her expression concealed emotion, she just could not figure out how Villanelle truly felt. She did not speak, lips pressed together, the only action she took was to rest one hand on Eve’s knee. It made her jerk.

“I need time to think. This whole ‘I love you’ stuff, I said it in the heat of the moment. I was absolutely grateful for you saving my life, but I was overtired, I was tipsy, I was emotionally exhausted. I’m not saying I can’t love you and that I haven’t considered it, it’s just...not now. Not in this small time frame. Connections take months to develop, time to get to know each other. We need time.” Eve shared her feelings, allowed her thoughts to spill out of her mouth. Seeing Villanelle’s bemused look, an eyebrow raised pissed her off and she scowled when she caught her expression.

“Maybe we don’t have time, though. Maybe we have had the time already. Why do you think that these few days are the only time we have taken to get to know each other?” Villanelle asked her. Eve stumbled over her words, stuttering, clawing for an answer she could not find. Villanelle had pinned her again. She smirked.

“I know what I want, Eve. I don’t know why people have to follow these bullshit myths and silly rules when it comes to people. What do you want, Eve? What do you truly want?”

Eve’s resolve was slipping with every question Villanelle posed. Often she really wondered who exactly played the role of the cat and mouse in their relationship, it was undoubtedly her cast as the cat to begin with, but now it definitely felt like Eve was the scrambling mouse searching for safety as Villanelle lifted up every single thing she had hid behind. She was looking just past Villanelle now, over her shoulder, at the wall behind her as she tried to desperately claw for any answer that was not just the simple, one word phrase that was screaming at her from the most prominent part of her thoughts.

“Well, uh…” Eve trailed off. She was struggling to find any valid excuse against her desire now, overwhelming and unsettling.

“Yes, Eve?”

“Well, what if The Twelve come and find us? Leaving ourselves vulnerable for too long could put at us risk for attack. We don’t know if they followed us here, we should really be on the move and alert. Engaging in...that would distract us. Imagine if they stormed our hotel room to find us naked with you on top of me! That would be signing away our lives.” Eve’s cheeks flushed as she became less convinced of her final excuse. It was embarrassing and Villanelle’s wicked smirk just made her more self-conscious at her final attempt to keep some sort of professionalism between the pair. She might as well have thrown dignity to the wind, especially with how Villanelle’s expression, her leaning closer, the quirk of her eyebrow did nothing but send an uncomfortable, powerful sensation to her stomach.

“You underestimate me, Eve. But yes, if that did happen, and if we did die...I think it would be a nice way to go.” Villanelle laughed and Eve, admitting the ridiculousness of her final statement, laughed with her. The response was typical Villanelle, cocky, arrogant but impossibly sweet.

_ Fuck it. _ She thought.  _ It’s been months since I’ve been touched. _

Eve stood up in the bath as Villanelle moved back in surprise. She turned around, her back facing Villanelle and stepped back before sitting down. Villanelle moved her legs so that Eve was sitting in between them. They said nothing as Eve shifted to get comfortable. She could feel Villanelle’s body against her back.

“What are you doing?” Villanelle asked. An arm lingered just out of reach of Eve, as if she wanted to put it around her but was waiting for confirmation. Eve reached for her hand and twined their fingers together, pulling Villanelle’s arm around her, hands settling on her stomach. She heard Villanelle laugh quietly behind her.

Gentle fingers moved Eve’s hair to one side, draping it over her shoulder. Villanelle kissed her shoulder once, hesitantly before pulling back and waiting for a reaction from Eve. She turned her head to face Villanelle, her eyes flicking down momentarily to her lips. Villanelle got the hint quickly.

Neither of them were trying to prove a point this time, still fragile and timid through the events of the last day. They were gentle with each other, slow. They shared light, chaste kisses before Villanelle pulled away. Eve instinctually leaned back in but stopped in place when she realised Villanelle had stopped. She looked up at her, unsure.

“Are you sure you want this, Eve?” Villanelle asked her, reaching for her face. She took her chin between her fingers, rubbing her jaw with her thumb. Eve nodded, a small gesture.

“Eve?” Villanelle spoke her name again. Eve knew what she was doing, she would never act without Eve explicitly allowing her to. She let go of the hand around her stomach and wrapped them both around Villanelle’s neck, almost hanging off her.

“Yes. Yes I want this.”

Villanelle kissed her again, catching Eve's bottom lip between her own. She teased it with her teeth, nipping gently and causing Eve to gasp, parted lips, mouth open. Villanelle took full advantage of this and kissed her deeply, tongues sliding together, exploring. Eve pressed herself closer, wanting more, needing more. A hand found itself in Villanelle’s hair, threading through the locks, pushing her head closer to Eve.

After the events of the last few days, this was the comfort that Eve needed, finally. She had thrown away the tiny tatters of what was left of her life to find Villanelle, comfort her, pull her away from the criminal life she was used to. In Villanelle, she found comfort too, acceptance where there was none from anyone in her life before. Things had been fraught in the last twenty four hours and this was no time for arguing, no time for resisting feelings. Eve just followed her heart, her instincts, her desires. She kissed back with the same passion as Villanelle and when they pulled apart, they were both trying to catch their breath, their chests heaving.

“Turn around.” Villanelle instructed. 

“What?”

“Just turn around.”

Eve did as she was told and turned her head around so that she was facing away from Villanelle, leaning on her shoulder. The hand on her stomach dipped a little lower, fingers dancing around her hips. Eve’s breath caught in her throat as she watched them getting lower and lower. She muffled a disappointed groan as they stopped, teasingly close.

“Can I?”

Eve went to nod again but she knew Villanelle would not take that. She let out a shaky breath.

“Yes.”

Villanelle slipped her hand between Eve’s legs. The first touch was delicate, exploring and Eve shuddered when they first made contact. As Villanelle gently caressed her, Eve closed her eyes and rested her head back on Villanelle’s shoulder, a soft moan falling from her lips. It had been a while for her, at least and she had wanted Villanelle for months, using cheap substitutes to fulfil her wants.

Villanelle used her other hand to nudge Eve’s face towards her, resting her thumb underneath Eve’s chin. She let her hand guide her as Villanelle used the other to find a teasing rhythm, light touches alternating with pressure as she rubbed motions against Eve, finding her most sensitive parts. As she did this, she leaned in just as Eve gasped, kissing her in synchro, mimicking the same rhythm her fingers used.

Eve shivered. She was not sure if it was the cooling bath water against her fiery skin or just the sheer relief of giving into the tension between her and Villanelle. Maybe she could agree with Villanelle, that if The Twelve came in armed to kill, this would not be a bad way to go.

It was not quite enough though. The friction of the water was not ideal and Eve craved more, so much more. She shifted in Villanelle’s grasp, turning around so she was facing her fully, getting on her knees. Villanelle rose to her knees too, wrapping her arms around her. Eve looped her arms around Villanelle’s neck as she noticed Villanelle was backing her into the edge of the bath, beginning to lift her up. Eve gripped onto her in surprise and pulled away. 

“Villanelle, what…” She trailed off, looking over the side of the bath. Some of the water had splashed onto the tiles underneath and their clothes. Villanelle kissed her neck, nibbling and Eve let out a whimper, tilting her head instinctively so that more skin was exposed, free for Villanelle to access. She felt Villanelle lean her forehead against her.

“It would be easier to make you sit on the bath. The water would not be so obstructive and I would be able to go down on you.”

Eve did not need telling twice. She nodded and helped Villanelle lift her onto the edge of the bath, opening her legs as she got settled. Villanelle smirked at the sight and Eve swore she saw her licking her lips, the sight unbearable as she averted her eyes.

“Eager?” Villanelle asked, an amused tone in her voice.

“Shut up.”

“Look at me, Eve.”

Eve raised her gaze to look down at Villanelle who was dropping down, hands on her thighs, inching them apart a little more, the gentle sound of the water swirling as she moved forward. Eve watched with something similar to awe, her breath shaky from their previous interactions and anticipation from what Villanelle was going to do next. In the moment, she thought of Niko, his clumsy motions and the uncomfortable brush of facial hair, comparing it to what she expected of Villanelle; she expected nimble touches and soft, delicate caresses. It made her excited and as Villanelle pushed a finger against her, she was sure now, without the water washing it away, that she could see it, feel how excited she was.

What she had imagined was incomparable to the real thing. When Villanelle finally lowered her mouth to Eve, teasing her with long, slow swipes. Eve screwed her eyes shut, mouth falling over, Villanelle’s name on her lips. The battling thoughts of her mind that had been clashing throughout this whole trip stilled. All she could think of was that she was here, with Villanelle, and even in a passionate clinch such as this, thoughts of love were creeping in. She had said it subconsciously and that was where she had learnt that most of the truth lurked, uninfluenced by what was learned and restricted by society.

She was definitely open to love Villanelle, if she did not already. Especially if loving Villanelle meant more of this. While Eve’s focus had drifted, overwhelmed by the spasms of pleasure that overtook her body, Villanelle had found her clit and was using her mouth to stimulate it. She pushed an exploratory finger into Eve’s entrance, curling it, caressing her.

“Oh, Villanelle!” She cried out, one hand flying to her mouth as her cry echoed around the bathroom walls - hopefully they had no neighbours, she silently pleaded - and the other finding Villanelle’s head, tangling her soaked, heavy hair between her fingers. Villanelle held onto Eve’s hip with the other hand, steadying her.

She added another finger, looking up at Eve as she did so. Eve was hunched over, face contorted in pleasure, eyes shut, mouth hanging open, hair sticking to her cheeks. She opened her eyes to look ahead, noticing Villanelle’s gaze on her.

“Wow.” Villanelle mumbled. Her eyes had a twinkle of excitement to them.

  
“What?”

“If I had known that your reaction would be like this, I would have taken you in the kitchen that time.”

Eve thought back to the kitchen. How she had dressed down to make herself seem vulnerable, how Villanelle had turned up in a black tulle dress to ‘mourn’ what she thought would be Eve’s final moments. The knife, the poison, the champagne. She was surprised that Villanelle had not asked more from her; she had considered it, but Villanelle only spoke in coded language and formalities. She wondered if she would have actually gone for it, like she had done now and laughed. Of course she would have. Niko was only a substitute at this stage. Knowing how much Villanelle wanted her gave her a small burst of confidence.

“Then show me what you would have done.” She demanded. Villanelle’s eyes widened, eyebrows raised for a moment until her mouth twisted into a wicked, curious grin and Eve suddenly felt like she had been thrown in the path of a hungry lion.

“Oh? Well, when you put it like that. With pleasure, Eve.” Villanelle spoke the last two words slowly, Eve hanging off every word. She sucked in her breath, holding onto it, pressing her lips together, waiting. Villanelle licked her fingers and the action punched what was left of her arrogance right out of Eve. She gasped at the mere sight of it until Villanelle’s head disappeared between Eve’s legs again and she felt the same fingers teasing her. Villanelle alternated her pace, long, slow swipes to ease Eve into a comfortable rhythm before quickening, twisting and curling her slender fingers inside while caressing her with her tongue.

Each movement from Villanelle sent a wave of pleasure crashing through her, pooling low within her. It did not take long, - it had been a while, years since anything this good - Villanelle seemed to know every spot that brought Eve closer and closer. Eve was moaning in time with Villanelle’s actions, short pants and strained gasps. She felt Villanelle chuckle against her and then stop. Eve could have screamed.

“Villanelle! Villanelle, please…”

“So you do want me?”

“Yes! When did I say I didn’t?” Eve already knew as soon as she said that in the heat of the moment that Villanelle would be able to reel off many excuses that Eve had given over the months they had known each other. Villanelle just raised an eyebrow, Eve looked away. They both addressed Eve’s comment non-verbally; Villanelle’s bemusement and Eve’s embarrassment. 

“Hm. Do you want me now?”

“Yes.”

Villanelle smiled and lowered again. Eve thighs were twitching, she arched forward, leaning her head back onto the cool bathroom tiles. She was close, oh so close, trying to press herself forward against Villanelle. She had other ideas, though and pinned Eve by her waist, working her with furious abandon, pushing Eve past her peak until she was crying her name, her whole body convulsing with the aftershocks.

“Wow. That was quite a show.” Villanelle giggled and Eve kicked some of the bathwater at her. She dipped back down into the bath to wash away the residue of their actions.

“Sorry. I guess I got too into it.”

“I mean that was the point.” Villanelle leaned in to kiss Eve again. Eve happily reciprocated, nipping at Villanelle’s lips to try and deepen their kiss, pushing her up against the edge of the bath, now. She wanted to show Villanelle exactly how she felt, wanted to bring her to the same, shaky mess Villanelle had reduced her to. Villanelle laughed and pecked her briefly on the lips, pulling away. Eve grumbled.

“I want to, Villanelle.”

“While I would love it, we have business to get down to. The shops close soon. Come on.”   
  
As she got out of the bath, Villanelle held her hand out to Eve to help her out. As they walked over to the rack, they realised there was only one towel and a small towel for drying hair. Villanelle opened up the larger towel and wrapped it around Eve, taking the smaller one for herself. While Eve was grateful, she questioned Villanelle on her choosing.

  
“Don’t you need the towel, too?”

“I’m fine. Things definitely got a bit wetter for you, anyway.” Villanelle winked at her as she left the room holding the tiny towel, leaving Eve standing there unable to find the words to retort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm uncreativeelle on twitter and curiouscat. come and say hi! <3


	4. Ballroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What If: Eve had accepted Villanelle's offer to leave the ballroom early and avoided her tragic fate.

The pair walked down the highstreet silently, hands loosely twined. Eve was a couple of steps behind Villanelle, walking at a brisk pace while she sloped behind, dragging her boots somewhat. The cool evening breeze did little to calm Eve down, although it was welcome as their red dresses occasionally caught the gust and flowed out, cooling the clammy feeling that made Eve feel lightheaded. Her gaze was transfixed on the ground, watching their footsteps pull them closer and closer to their destination. Villanelle was leading them, determination knitted into her brow, a casual smile as they walked. Occasionally she would turn to face Eve with a wink, a grin, a soft and reassuring expression and Eve would return it with a small, shy smile. Inside, her stomach was doing flips and her mind was racing too fast for her to really understand the array of passing thoughts.

People were staring at them. It was rare that two women in floor-length, extravagant red dresses walked up the highstreet of Canterbury on a summer’s Monday evening and Eve could assume what they were thinking, assuming. Happy chattering and coos of admiration from most of the people out signalled that they guessed a wedding, albeit slightly more unconventional. A couple of people gave congratulatory gestures of thumbs up or clasping their hands together. Eve nodded in appreciation. One group of boys dressed in university sportswear cheered and Eve heard some obscenities talking about their supposed night together.

Well, they were not wrong. Although it was not quite a wedding to consummate, moreso Eve’s dramatic gesture of love and a final confirmation of the relationship they had probably been in for months, at this point.

Eve had finally choked out the words with a little help from some alcohol infused courage, Villanelle had built up suspense with a hard gaze and silence before laughing off the words with relief. They had danced, but Villanelle’s hands had been wandering too close to dangerous areas and her lips had bit down a little too hard on Eve’s neck, eliciting a dangerous moan that should not have been made in a public place. After a little bit of persuading and a lot of kisses from Villanelle, Eve agreed to go back to their hotel with her and the pair of them snuck out without any of the staff actually realising. She hoped it was worth it, thinking of exactly how much of Konstantin’s money she had put into spending just over half an hour at an expensive ballroom.

It was all for Villanelle though, so as long as she was happy, Eve was too. She could hear Villanelle humming to herself and could pick out the tune as Crocodile Rock. It made her smile how she had stolen a song she associated with her toxic family and had made it theirs. Eve would always associate it with Villanelle, reminiscing about the precious few days they had spent in Greenwich before being chased out by The Twelve and their poor driving skills.

Maybe this would be nothing to be nervous about. Then again, this was Villanelle and nobody could be simultaneously so comforting yet set her on edge so much. Villanelle had made it clear that she was hers, that she felt the same way that Eve did, but there was always a small amount of suspicion, intrusive thoughts telling her that she  _ had got it wrong _ and that  _ she had been manipulated. _ The last repercussions of a bullet going through her back, the small splinters of shell that haunted her subconscious and would sometimes tear her from sleep, screaming.

Still, she had struck first. She did not deserve to be suspicious of Villanelle.

Eve shook the dark thoughts out of her mind. This was meant to be romantic, Villanelle was leading them back to their hotel room to cross one of the final hurdles of their relationship. They had come close in the bath, Villanelle’s body pressed against hers, the last of Eve’s resolve convincing her that it was not a good idea, not with a firm no, but with a  _ we can’t like this. _ She admitted she was into it. Her bashful games with Villanelle were over, the courage to be honest pushed to the forefront. Guilt over Niko was still there, but she wanted Villanelle. For better or for worse.

The air of expectation was there, too. They both knew what they would be engaging in and it was written over their faces for anybody on the street to see. The beauty of sex was usually that it was spontaneous: a few kisses deepened too far, a misjudged touch that drove somebody wild. Adding the anticipation to the mix created a heady cocktail of anxiety and arousal, Eve feeling the uncomfortable ache in her core, desperate for some relief. That was on Villanelle, reducing her to a short of breath mess in the ballroom with passionate kisses and nipping at her neck.

Maybe this was more similar to a wedding than she thought. Would Villanelle be carrying her over the threshold of their room?

They had reached the hotel now, walking through the hotel lobby. Villanelle dropped her hand and put her arm around Eve’s waist, pulling her close. She was not sure if it was the remnants of champagne or that the action surprised her but she stumbled, taking a sharp intake of breath, gripping Villanelle’s shoulder to keep herself upright.

  
“Are you all right?” Villanelle spoke in a low voice, head tilted down against Eve’s ear.

“Yeah? Yeah.” Eve repeated, correcting her first questioning tone. It was as if she was convincing herself that she was not just a ball of nerves. The typical anxieties were pushing at her mind in the lift up to their room. What was she doing? How was she going to do this? What exactly did Villanelle expect?

A fleeting thought of desire crossed her mind of Villanelle pushing her up against the doors of the lift and kissing her. She swallowed awkwardly, choking on nothing and coughing. Villanelle seemed to interpret it as a nervous reaction and looked down at her, wide-eyed and concerned. She reached for Eve’s hand again, giving it a sympathetic squeeze.

“You know, we don’t have to have sex if you don’t want to. I’m happy just to spend time with my girlfriend.” Villanelle reassured her. Eve was not sure if it was the declaration of girlfriend, of happiness, or that Villanelle was suggesting that she marched them out of the ballroom after turning Eve on for nothing. The boost of the champagne confidence guided her, pushing Villanelle against the back of the lift, pinning her arm there and furiously kissing her, making Villanelle gasp. She took advantage of Villanelle’s small whimper of her name to slide her tongue in, exploring. Eve could taste the minty tang of toothpaste which made her smile against Villanelle’s lips.  _ She had expected a similar outcome, too. _

The ping of the lift shocked them as they moved away, Villanelle holding a hand up to her mouth and wiping her lips, grinning. Eve took her hand and pulled her out of the lift, leading her down the hallway and to the door of their room. She was tempted to pin Villanelle to the door and carry on, but Villanelle was the one with the keycard and she was fumbling in her bra to find it. 

“Hurry up.” Eve snapped, which only amused Villanelle more. 

“Well, somebody’s impatient.”

“You can talk. You were the one who dragged me out of that ballroom.” Eve scolded her.

“I couldn’t resist. I’ve wanted you to feel the same way as me for so long.”

Eve sighed. She thought of Rome where she had told Villanelle her feelings were not enough, that she did not understand the concept of love. There was undeniably manipulation on both ends but the way that Villanelle was looking at her now, a glimmer of excitement in her eyes and a bright, wide smile made her lean close, pulling her into a tight hug. Villanelle placed an arm on her back as Eve leaned into her, head on her shoulder.

“Was the ballroom too public? I’m sorry.” Eve mumbled into her shoulder. In her mind, she assumed Villanelle wanted obvious, grandeur declarations of love to match her dramatic personality. As much as Villanelle was polite, she was quickly learning that it was the opposite. Villanelle liked to feel in private, keeping her true emotions locked up until she was around only those who she could trust. Namely, Eve. Only Eve.

“It was romantic, but I think the times I like best are the times I only share with you. Although you have the ability to make any time I spend with you seem personal. I think I only look at you in a crowd.”

Essentially, it was a  _ yes _ , but phrased nicely. It confused Eve, Villanelle was never the type of person to dance around the other’s feelings, usually she was upfront and honest. Eve agreed with Villanelle, they both seemed to only seek the other out, compromising many others - Eve had left people to die and derailed investigations, for example - only to seek out each other. She stepped back a little and reached her arm up to touch Villanelle’s cheek. She leaned into Eve’s hand, raising a hand of her own to meet Eve’s, slipping her fingers between her hand.

“I think so, too.” Eve smiled. Villanelle tilted her head down to Eve.

“I want to kiss you.”

“Then find that door key.”

“It is in my bra. You find it.” Villanelle looked smug, an eyebrow raised. She had little idea of Eve’s heightened state if she thought that she would play the shy role and would not dig for that keycard. Eve felt around Villanelle’s dress over the fabric until she felt the sharp point of the card and delved in, giving Villanelle’s breast an obligatory light fondle as she pulled out the keycard and held it up, triumphantly. She watched Villanelle’s shoulders jerk up and down, her breath more ragged, hand touching the area of her chest where Eve had just had her hands. Eve was amused, a little cocky that she was able to make Villanelle react like that just from some kissing and light touching.

Villanelle was looking at the keycard with deadly fury, though, as if she was about to rip it from Eve’s hand. Eve got the hint quickly and tapped it on the door lock. It clicked open and in mere moments, Villanelle had captured Eve in another passionate kiss, a small moan falling from her lips, pushing her through the door and then spinning her in her arms, the pair of them crashing against the door, pushing it shut once again.

Eve was struggling to stand through the way Villanelle kissed. It was focused, dizzying, wild, possessive and oh so overwhelming. Her arms were up on the wall above her head, trying to keep some stability on the situation as Villanelle bit down on her lip, causing Eve to cry out, panting. She was grinding her hips into Villanelle as she kissed her, desperate for some friction to progress the situation, the fire between her legs scorching her, hurting from desperation.

“Ah, Villanelle…” Eve said, a breathy whisper when they finally pulled away. Villanelle kissed her on the cheek gently and smiled at her as Eve dropped her arms, throwing a loose arm around Villanelle’s waist just in case she was not close for comfort. Villanelle gave her a trademark wicked grin and bent her head down next to Eve’s neck. She felt a slow, soft kiss and then the light graze of teeth as Villanelle seemed determined to give Eve a lovebite. She felt like a teenager.

Villanelle’s hand slipped under Eve’s dress, cupping her through her underwear. Eve’s back arched against the door as she pressed herself into Villanelle’s hand instinctively, eyes fluttering shut. Her fingers glided over her but it simply was not enough, she needed Villanelle’s fingers on her now, without the barrier of fabric and underwear stopping her. It was only when another thought resurfaced that she stopped to think, rather than just using a hand to grab Villanelle’s wrist and shove her hand straight into her underwear.

  
This was her love confession. Not Villanelle’s. Nobody else’s. She had designed this night to pamper Villanelle, to shower her in her love for her. As usual, Villanelle was sweeping her off her feet again just from a few mere touches. 

_ This is my night for you, Villanelle. _ Eve thought. She grabbed both of Villanelle’s shoulders and turned her around, pressing her against the door softly, her back still smarting and sore from Villanelle’s shove and pin into the door. Before Villanelle could protest or try something else to regain control, she dropped to her knees in front of Villanelle and looked up at her. Well, more precisely, her skirt, with her hand trailing up a thigh, brushing the fabric of the dress out of the way for more access to her underwear. Villanelle was watching, chewing on her lip, unable to tear her eyes away from Eve. Her mouth hung open and her eyes were wide, pupils blown as she watched Eve in awe.

Eve wasted no time in hooking her fingers into Villanelle’s lacy underwear and pulling them down to Villanelle’s ankles in one swift movement. Villanelle stepped out of them as a formality. She pushed the fabric of the dress away and her eyes roamed Villanelle’s body. That was when she paused. Was there meant to be some form of foreplay? What would be considered this foreplay? Eve closed her eyes and bit her lip, willing the unsure, self deprecating thoughts out of her head as she placed a hand on each of Villanelle’s thighs, moving them apart before placing her mouth on Villanelle, giving her a long, slow swipe of her tongue.

“Oh...Eve!” Villanelle cried, fisting her hand in Eve’s hair, holding her in place. Eve giggled and kissed the soft skin before repeating the same movement, this time watching Villanelle. She threw her head back against the wall as Eve alternated her strokes, gasping, eyes closed.

She did not particularly know what she was doing, but the way Villanelle’s chest heaved and she looked down at Eve with a sultry gaze, mouth parted, she seemed to be doing a good enough job.

She could feel Villanelle’s thighs tremble against her head as she closed her eyes to focus on the task. Eve made notes of certain spots that she pressed against that would elicit a louder moan, an expletive or a choked cry of her name, focusing in on her clit. The red dress had all but covered her now, swirling around them like a vortex. Eve teased her with fingers now, one circling around her entrance.

“No…” Villanelle whimpered. Eve threw the fabric of the dress off her and shuffled away sharply, albeit a little confused. She frowned, collecting herself before she looked up to Villanelle. Eve knew she was inexperienced in this, yes, but she was so sure that Villanelle actually seemed to be into it. Was she regretting it? Had she gone too far - she definitely was the queen of that. She chewed her lip.

“Not against the wall. It’s not…” Villanelle murmured. Eve tilted her head to the side. Was it the position Villanelle had a problem with? Why could she not bring herself to tell her why? Now it was Eve’s turn to probe for information.

“Huh? Why?”

“It’s not romantic…”

Eve sighed fondly. She should have known, Villanelle was definitely the one for cliches. In that moment, she looked sweet, an innocent confession. A blush tinged her cheeks and eyes were closed, head tilted to the side, mouth slightly open. Eve held her hand out for Villanelle, prompting her to help Eve to her feet. She took her hand and Eve staggered up, catching her foot on her dress, sending her tumbling into Villanelle as they fell against the wall together. Floor length dresses while stunning were not very practical and Eve was eager to rid her and Villanelle of them so she could make it  _ romantic _ , as Villanelle had expressed her desire for.

“Falling for me, Eve?” Villanelle smirked, catching Eve by her waist as the two of them found stability against the wall. Eve could not help but giggle, slight relief at the return of sassy Villanelle, although she did enjoy the more vulnerable side of her, too. Eve cupped her cheek and pulled her in for another kiss, soft and slow. Eve maneuvered her hand to the back of Villanelle’s dress to find the zip, adding her other hand to search out the concealed fastening. Kissing Villanelle and trying to unzip her dress was too distracting, however, and she pulled away from her to focus on getting the dress off. Villanelle scooped her hair to one side to give Eve easier access. After a little bit of wiggling and an impatient grunt from Eve, she got the zip down and the dress fell to the floor around them. Villanelle stepped out of it and kicked the pool of fabric to one side.

Underneath her dress, Villanelle had DIYed one of her bras into a strapless black bra by hacking off the straps unevenly with a pair of scissors. Eve’s eyes trailed down Villanelle’s body and then back up to her face where a shy blush painted her cheeks. She took her hand and led her to the bed, falling onto it with her, Villanelle lying against the sheets and Eve hovering over her clumsily, struggling to find her footing with the layers of chiffon.

The answer to Villanelle’s question was obvious in Eve’s mind. She had already fallen but wanted to stay there, lying in Villanelle’s mind, her affections being her comfort blanket.

Eve kissed her again, this time deeper, passionate. She played with Villanelle’s bottom lip between hers, grazing her teeth against it. Villanelle whimpered, opening her mouth and Eve used the opportunity to slip her tongue in, exploring, a hand finding the back of her head to push Villanelle closer, fingers tangled in her hair. Villanelle was trying to unbutton the back of Eve’s halterneck dress with difficulty so Eve batted away her hands with her own and managed to slip through the tiny button quickly, the front of the dress dropping down to her waist while Villanelle slipped her shoes off.

She caught Villanelle’s wicked smirk when her chest was free - she had not worn anything underneath. Villanelle reached out to touch them as Eve pulled her up off the bed to unhook her bra with urgency, panting, out of breath as Villanelle cupped her breasts, massaging them. Once she had got the bra off, Eve returned to her own state of undress and shoved the dress hanging around her waist off, shimmying out of it until it had slipped onto the floor. Villanelle pouted, her hands stilling.

“What?” Eve asked breathlessly.

“I wanted to undress you.” Villanelle sulked. Eve scoffed.

“There will be another time. I just want you. Shift yourself up the bed a bit.” Eve kissed her on the cheek and sat up as Villanelle used her elbows to pull herself up to the pillows. Eve used the moment to take a deep breath and calm herself as much as she could and kick off her own forgotten shoes, too.

“You still have your pants on.” Villanelle reminded Eve. She smirked in response and climbed up the bed, over Villanelle again.

“Take them off, then. You wanted to undress me.”

Villanelle licked her bottom lip - which definitely did something to Eve that she would not want to admit - and her hands went to Eve’s waist, slipping the underwear down to her ankles as Eve shifted out of them fully. Apart from the friendship necklaces that bound them together, a reminder of how exactly they had got here, they were both naked and both admiring each other’s bodies. Villanelle reached for Eve’s pendant that was hanging between them, gravity making it twist in the air. She held it in her palm and traced the wonky broken heart, damaged by a drunken Eve with a nail file back in the hotel room in Blackheath.

“Are we still friends, Eve?” Villanelle asked softly.

“Hell no.” Eve’s response was instantaneous. Villanelle’s eyes glistened. Was she hurt?

  
“What are we then?” She asked, her voice shaky.

“I don’t know. More than friends? Together? In a relationship?”  _ Girlfriends _ hung on Eve’s lips but in a way it sounded childish. She saw Villanelle as so much more.

“So, girlfriends then?” Villanelle grinned. It was contagious and Eve copied her. If Villanelle was fine with it, she would be okay with girlfriends.

  
“Yes. It does sound a bit high school, though.”

“You know how to kill a moment, Eve.”

“So do you.”

“I do not...ah!” Eve had silenced Villanelle by planting a kiss to the inside of her thigh. She smiled against her as she noticed Villanelle’s face was screwed up with expectation. She placed her mouth back on Villanelle, head nestled between her legs, resuming the pace she had built to against the wall. Eve was growing a little impatient, sliding a finger into Villanelle, pumping in and out as her tongue swirled around her clit.

“Eve, oh! It feels so…”

“Good?” Eve had flicked her gaze up to Villanelle who had her arms stretched out, fingers gripping onto the sheets. Villanelle nodded her head into her pillow as Eve added another finger slowly, curling them inside her.

“Eve!”

Eve wanted to watch Villanelle come undone just by her fingers, fidgety and trembling against the bedsheets, but ever the brat Villanelle was demanding - not that Eve was complaining.

“Why did you stop?” Villanelle panted out desperately. Eve raised an eyebrow and withdrew her fingers too, it was her turn to play coy now. Villanelle’s whine was dizzying and made Eve shudder, the feeling creating pressure somewhere low inside of her.

“Why did I stop what?” She knew damn well what she had stopped as Villanelle was pushing down. A shaky hand came out to grasp the back of Eve’s head, but Eve ducked out of the way and Villanelle’s hand dropped to her shoulder. Eve laughed, amused and Villanelle was grumbling and turning away.

“Put your mouth back there. Now.” She demanded.

“Say please.” Eve retorted. Villanelle often corrected those she dealt with on their manners, oddly something she held dear to her even through her ruthless deaths.

“Please. God, Eve, please!” Eve winced a little at her loud tone; she hoped their neighbours were either out or unphased by what was clearly going on next door. She was taken aback at how quickly Villanelle had given in but was more than happy to oblige, dipping her head back down between Villanelle’s legs, using her free hand to push her leg over to give her more access. As she built up a furious pace, enough to drive Villanelle wild, she assumed with the expletives and cries of her name that fell from her mouth, she teased her entrance again with two fingers. Villanelle instantly pushed herself down, grinding against the fingers and through her gasping, Eve could make out a final, desperate plea. She scoffed, although with a smile and decided to oblige her.

Soon there was barely a second between gasps and a hand threaded through the locks of her hair with haste, a sharp tug grabbing onto the strands, stirring Eve on to add another finger, curling them inside her, working her with a furious rhythm in tune with her grunts and gasps. Villanelle arched her back, shifting her hips off the bed and closer to Eve, causing her to pull back against Villanelle’s movement. She removed her fingers, cast a wicked grin at Eve and shifted her hands to grasp Villanelle’s hips and arse, holding her up off the bed and burying her face against her.

That was enough to push Villanelle over the edge, calling Eve’s name as a choked gasp, her thighs twitching in Eve’s grasp. Eve shifted against her, tilting her head to try and capture Villanelle’s face in her view. Her eyes were shut, mouth dropped open, hands stretched up, gripping the headboard. Eve could do nothing but watch, entranced. In the back of her mind, in lonely nights, she had fantasised about Villanelle submitting to her, firstly, at the beginning when she had snared her, and then as her feelings and her husband drifted, she had dreamed of an encounter like this with Villanelle.

  
Although, this did not seem like submission in any way. It seemed like a connection, grasping their hands to face the world together. They had finally found a middle ground and it was love.

Eve let go of Villanelle’s legs and let her fall back to the bed. She slumped down on top of her chest and could feel Villanelle’s soft laughter in her ear. They stuck together uncomfortably but perfectly and Villanelle wrapped a loose arm around her as Eve rested her palm against the centre of Villanelle’s chest and snuggled into her. They were silent for a while, both just listening to each other’s breathing and content sighs. Villanelle’s other hand threaded into Eve’s hair, stroking lightly.

“Did I pull too hard? I’m sorry.” Villanelle broke the silence. Eve, who had begun to fall asleep, wondered if she had been considering this or was just trying to find something to talk about. She opened her eyes and leaned her head up; it was a tremendous effort.

“No, you were fine. Was it okay?” Eve hummed and Villanelle nodded almost bashfully. She turned her head away from Eve for a moment as if in contemplation as Eve nestled her head back onto Villanelle’s chest.

“I’m glad. I’m glad it all turned out okay in the end. I was reluctant to leave the ballroom, wondering if we were moving too fast, but I think this turned out to be the best possible outcome.” Eve considered.

“I like these moments. Sometimes it’s nice to just hide away with someone you love.” Villanelle said. Eve, smiling, hid her face. She was still not quite used to being able to say it openly with Villanelle, after over a year of chasing, it felt like both a comfortable release yet entirely new, uncharted territory and a small part of her laughed bitterly that  _ this _ was what she was having issues with, considering they were on the run from both British intelligence and a deadly organisation of assassins.

“Yeah, I think this was the best outcome.”

“Do you want me to do you?”

Eve leaned up, considering the offer for a few moments, but she shook her head and rolled off Villanelle as they both shifted the covers to hide them away for the night in each other’s arms. Eve reached for the handful of takeaway menus on the cabinet, left helpfully for them by the hotel. She passed a couple behind her to Villanelle and started thumbing through a pamphlet for a pizza restaurant, not really focusing on the dishes offered.

  
“Don’t think I won’t ask you to return the favour someday though. I think for today I just want some takeaway, comfy clothes and something rubbish on TV. We need to pack for tomorrow.” She told Villanelle. She felt arms snake around her and a kiss was planted to her shoulder.

“Of course I will always be happy to give into you, Eve. For now, though, that sounds nice.”

Eve agreed. They could have danced the night away, but for Eve, she would not have had the day any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So it has been almost two months since I have updated this. I will absolutely try to keep all fanfics updated but things may be sporadic since I am now balancing a teaching diploma alongside a part time job and other commitments. My next free day is...Christmas! (send help and lots of coffee.)
> 
> Feel free to come and hang out with me on twitter in the meantime: uncreativeelle
> 
> :) one more chapter to go for this one!


	5. Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Villanelle's birthday so Eve acts on a long kept promise.

Eve paced around the kitchen area, running her hands through her hair. She was nervous, it was Villanelle’s birthday and she was wondering if her idea was nothing more than a terrible mistake. It was what she had wanted, and Villanelle had reminded her of that several times over the months they had spent together.

She thought back to the first mention of said idea, when she was wheelchair bound, watching the sunset in either Belgium or Germany or some other country that she could not quite remember apart from the fact that it was at the beginning of their journey on the run, as a somewhat dysfunctional family.

Villanelle wanted this, Eve reminded herself. Villanelle wanted her no matter what, found her beautiful, found her attractive, loved her. Perhaps the burn of Niko was in the back of her mind, treating her like the dowdy wife and desiring plain, desiring boring. Anything remotely risqué was daunting to Eve, she felt too old, she wondered about wobbly bits and she struggled with the bitter voice in the back of her mind saying that sexy was not in the arsenal of words to describe her.

The bitter March spring also bit at her exposed skin and she shivered. Obviously she was expecting things - if they went successfully - to heat up, but as she waited and paced and panicked, she could not deny that it was really, really cold and seeing an old jacket, probably Konstantin’s, hanging off the door was more tempting to her than what Villanelle’s reaction would have been.

That she was standing there. In the kitchen. Wearing an apron. Not a thread more than that.

Eve just prayed that there was not some unexpected disaster that pulled Irina and Konstantin back from their day trip to Bucharest early and they walked in before Villanelle had the chance to. She tapped her fingers on the counter, eyes glued to the window now, that thought cemented in her mind. What if Konstantin and Irina came back first? What if someone saw her like this? What if Villanelle had just suggested it as a joke?

_ Oh, this was a disaster. _ Villanelle had popped out for ten minutes to pick up some flour and eggs for the twee suggestion that they may have baked a cake together for Villanelle’s birthday. In that time Eve had worked herself into such a self-doubting frenzy that a stupid, sexy idea that she had would lead to nothing more than the end of her fleeting relationship, shamed in front of the family and she might even have been disowned, worst case scenario.

“This was a stupid idea.” She muttered to herself and turned around, back to the front door and moved to reach for Konstantin’s jacket to cover her decency. As she fumbled around in the kitchen, she was noisy and did not notice the sound of a key. It was only the thud of a heavy bag hitting the floor, maybe something like flour, that made her squeak in surprise, feet glued to the floor, gaze focused on the wall. Villanelle - she hoped Villanelle anyway - had made it home from her errands.

Eve took a breath to steel herself and looked over her shoulder with an attempt at a casual, nonchalant smile. If it was not in the situation they were in, Villanelle’s shocked face, fixated on her would have been hilarious. Instead she felt anxious and exposed.

“Oh, hey.” Eve said, trying to sound calm, as if she was just prepping for the cakes in her usual trousers and a comfy jumper and not in nothing but a frilly apron that fully exposed her backside.

Villanelle’s face twisted into a wicked, amused smirk and Eve shuddered. It had been a while since Villanelle had made her feel like stalked prey, but she told herself she shook because she was cold. She turned away from where Konstantin’s jacket hung and faced Villanelle now, walking forward to where the breakfast bar was, putting her hands on its surface, trying to conceal her unsteady knees.

“Oh, you managed to get flour. Thanks for doing that.”

“Now I know why you insisted on Irina and Konstantin going out for the day.” Villanelle’s eyes were tracing Eve’s body. The apron covered most of it, especially from the front, with only her shoulders and arms visible, the bottom half concealed by the table.

“Yeah, I wanted to spend some time with you. Maybe this was a bit much, though. I’ll get dressed and we can make that cake together.” She smiled at Villanelle and stepped out as if to go towards the stairs. Villanelle had crossed the distance between them in moments and wrapped an arm around Eve’s waist tightly, holding her against her, her other hand taking Eve’s chin between her fingers, tilting her head up. It was now Eve’s turn to be surprised as she looked up silently into Villanelle’s focused, determined glare.

“No! You look cute like this. It’s nice that you actually remembered.” Villanelle said and Eve felt her cheeks get a little warmer. The compliment took a little off the tension, however and she felt comfortable enough to rest her elbows on the counter and to gaze at Villanelle, head in her hands.

“You totally cried at Up, though. I should have put you in this apron considering you lost the bet.” Eve teased, trying to lead Villanelle into bantering with her. Villanelle brushed the idea off quickly.

“Sure, if that’s what you want.” Villanelle said, her face devoid of any reaction. Eve scoffed at Villanelle’s nonchalant nature, she did not know why she so often made these jokes when she knew that Villanelle was never made shy or bashful with innuendo, it was gestures of love and tenderness that caught her off guard. Eve leaned up - Villanelle had chunky boots on and she was barefoot - to kiss her. Villanelle’s hand dropped from her chin and as the moment became more heated, her hand found its way to Eve’s arse, gripping at the flesh of her cheek tightly.

Eve lost her focus and pulled back, moaning in a mixture of surprise and desire. She covered her mouth quickly, for a moment, before falling into laughter, even Villanelle gave a warm smile at her innocent but animalistic reaction. She caught Eve in her arms again and Eve wrapped her arms around Villanelle’s neck, hanging off her, swaying, moving them towards the stairs.

“Upstairs?” Eve asked suggestively. She frowned when Villanelle held her place and would not let her lead upstairs.

“No.” It was blunt. Eve jerked back as if she had been slapped.

“What?” Eve asked, her voice laced confusion, an awkward, bemused smile on her face.

“You said we were going to bake a cake.” Eve rolled her eyes. Villanelle loved her and loved sex, of course, but she was sure that if it was a choice between a gateau with a cherry on top or her with a cherry on top, Villanelle was sprinting towards the cake.

“Yeah, we can. After.” She trailed her arms down Villanelle’s body to where her hands sat on Eve’s waist. She cupped them with her own and twined her fingers with Villanelle’s, maneuvering their hands to swing loosely between them. She tried to pull Villanelle away again, guiding her upstairs with her own attempt of a sultry gaze. Villanelle pushed her feet into the ground and Eve was beginning to get annoyed.

What she did not expect was for Villanelle to spin her around and pin her against the counter, Eve throwing out her hands in front of her, gripping onto the cabinet for balance. Villanelle wrapped her arms around Eve again and she felt the brush of hair as Villanelle kissed her gently on the shoulder. She gasped, involuntarily shifting her head to the side to give Villanelle better access, shallow breaths of expectation falling from her lips. She felt the vibrations of a laugh against her skin.

“I’ll go and get the flour. You wait here.”

_ What on earth was Villanelle planning? _

Eve watched as Villanelle walked over to the door to pick up the dropped bag of groceries. Any time Villanelle looked at her, she averted her head. The situation was becoming more and more charged with want and while a part of her definitely enjoyed this, she was anxious to know exactly what Villanelle was planning for her. Deep down she knew that regardless, Villanelle knew her boundaries and they had grown almost inseparable in the past months but the uncertain feeling still grew inside her. It was not entirely unpleasant, however, the slight shudder to her legs was in anticipation and desire.

Villanelle walked back to the kitchen and Eve could feel her eyes on her, following her body, an amused grunt was heard as she presumed that Villanelle was probably looking at her exposed backside. There was the clatter of cabinets in the background and a large mixing bowl and wooden spoon was placed in front of Eve, on the counter, alongside the ingredients.  _ Fine, if Villanelle was playing that game… _

“I need something to measure the ingredients with. I don’t have a recipe, either.”

“As you wish.”

Villanelle found a book and threw it onto the counter, open on a page for a simple Victoria sponge. Eve knew that Villanelle would usually opt for something more decadent and that was when she realised the baking was just part of the roleplay. She held her breath for a moment, exhaling shakily, a rush taking over her body and settling low inside her. Some measuring cups were haphazardly thrown onto the book, clattering loudly and Villanelle was standing so close to her that she could feel her breath tickling her neck.

“Do you have everything? This is what I want.” Villanelle whispered in Eve’s ear. She nodded.

“Okay.”

Eve got started with the recipe, her hands were shaky. Sure she liked being watched and watching, but apart from the sounds of the measuring cups and her heavy breathing, there was complete silence from Villanelle. A cup of butter and a cup of sugar mixed together should be simple, although probably a bit more work in the arms with just a wooden spoon - although Eve was thankful that she was not working with more complex tools in this situation. She measured out some ingredients, tipped the sugar and the butter in the bowl and as she picked up the spoon, she looked over her shoulder at Villanelle who was still, watching her intently, her face intimidatingly neutral. When she caught Eve’s eye, she raised an eyebrow. 

“Turn around. Focus on the cake.”

Eve huffed and did as she was told. Maybe there was not another element to it at all and this was another one of Villanelle’s odd quirks, Eve noted that she did love to watch baking shows with quiet fascination, often even the ice cream would get neglected, spoon hanging from her mouth as she was absorbed by the creations of Mary Berry. Eve had thought it was cute, but this was strange and as she moved forward to bend her arm to get more strength behind her stirring, really breaking the butter down to mix with the sugar to quell her anger, Villanelle got to her knees, slipping her hands up Eve’s thighs which took so by surprise that the spoon fell from her hand and into the bowl.

“Oh!” Eve exclaimed as if she had been bit by an animal or watched something so grotesque outside. She took a moment to gather herself and gripped the counter, almost laughing at herself on the inside. Of course Villanelle would not just be wanting to watch her make a plain cake in silence for an hour. Maybe she was just being productive, killing two birds with one stone.

“Focus on the cake or I’ll stop. Let me know when it’s time for the eggs.”

Eve considered her options for a second. She wondered if this was out of the norm or whether her life with Niko was so vanilla that she never really knew if couples fucked in the kitchen. Still, it was Villanelle’s birthday and her fingers was slowly, slowly reaching up to where Eve could feel herself getting very wet, so like hell she was going to say no.

“You’re doing the cleaning.” Eve retorted, only semi-referencing the washing up after they had made this bizarre cake. They both know it would be Eve doing the cleaning. Villanelle still appeased her anyway with a smile as her fingers danced up her thighs and Eve continued mixing, channelling all of her energy into beating the sugar and butter together instead of giving into her body’s urge to press her trembling thighs together.

She had become accustomed to the fingers on her thighs after a moment and relaxed until Villanelle stroked a little higher and she dropped the spoon, the sound of it changing against the bowl. Eve hissed and leaned on the counter, rubbing one hand over her face. Was Villanelle serious about her focusing on baking a cake while she did this to her? She wondered just how far they would actually get before one of them got frustrated and scrapped the foreplay for either the cake or the stairs, but bit down her frustration and continued beating the mixture as Villanelle carried on teasing her with light touches around her area. She pressed her lips together and her eyes shut for a moment because even this was enough for her to want to drop to her knees and be taken fully, but she refused to back down yet - she wanted to appease Villanelle out of a mix of curiosity and desire.

As she popped the wooden spoon next to the bowl, she reached for the first egg. Her fingers shook as she gripped the top of the egg, not lifting it out of the carton just yet. She was aware of Villanelle’s hands sliding back to her thighs and parting them, fingers slowly caressing her skin as she pushed a gap between her legs. Her grip on the egg got stronger and was dangerously close to breaking it as she could feel the heat of Villanelle’s breath on her. She fought the desire to turn around to give her easier access - she knew what Villanelle intended to do to her - but was sure that Villanelle would most likely stop.

She toyed with the idea of letting Villanelle progress and just feeling it for a while. However, the words that Villanelle uttered replayed in her mind;  _ focus on the cake _ . Villanelle swiped her tongue across Eve’s thigh and she gasped, snatching her hand away from the egg and gripping the side of the counter as she leaned over, groaning. This was going to be a lot harder than she thought, her resolve was waning with every touch. Eve wanted to drop to her knees, push Villanelle down and ride her face, but she needed to remember. Villanelle’s birthday. Villanelle’s treat. Not hers. So she diligently reached for the egg again and as she was about to warn Villanelle on request, Villanelle pressed a long, deep kiss to the most sensitive part of her and she crushed the egg in her hand with a cry of her name and then a grimace. She heard Villanelle snort with laughter.

“I did say, Eve,” came a mocking, low drawl from underneath her. Eve scoffed and shook her head, reaching one of the towels and clumsily wiping her hand over it.

“I was intending to. Fine, eggs.” Eve grumbled, reaching for another egg. She heard a low chuckle come from between her knees as hands snaked up her thighs. At least this time she knew what Villanelle intended to do to her. Her body was peppered with kisses from Villanelle and she broke one of the eggs quickly into the bowl. Villanelle’s fingers were slowly approaching her entrance as she went for the second egg but Eve narrowly mistimed as she broke it, a small piece of shell floating in the mixture. She cursed under her breath, part in frustration at that but also at the feeling of Villanelle’s finger being pushed into her. Eve’s legs trembled a little as she tried to pull out the cutlery drawer to retrieve a teaspoon as Villanelle’s fingers toyed with her, curling inside of her. Her knuckles were white from the strong grip on the counter, the drawer, the spoon.

Eve knew her calmer demeanor was dissolving. She knew that Villanelle was aware of it too and that was probably why she was being so achingly slow with her movements. Villanelle had found a keen rhythm now and had decided to mix it up, alternating her fingers with her mouth, tongue swirling, pressing against her. Eve’s hands were sweaty as she fumbled with the spoon, desperately attempting to hook the piece of shell out of the mixture. Realistically, this situation was strange and animalistic, and most likely not normal at all, regardless of how vanilla a relationship is. Sure, people tried to do things during sex - phone calls, writing, even eating, and sure, people had sex in the kitchen, but she was sure most people did not  _ try to bake a fucking cake _ while being eaten out.

Villanelle’s hand came to her front now, holding her waist, pulling Eve closer to her. She gave a muffled moan against Eve as the most obscene wet sounds echoed against the overbearing silence and her own heavy breathing. What was it that made this scene so frustrating yet so overwhelmingly pleasurable? Was it the risk? The sense of adventure? The promise of a new experience?

Eve had definitely wished that she fucked Villanelle more on their fugitive road trip across half of Europe all those months ago. She did regret trying to delay their feelings, but they were both fraught with the situation, shrouded in grief and had been apart - albeit one stray fight and kiss - for months. The right thing was probably to take it slow, but that did not necessarily mean it was the fun decision. She had wondered if it would have saved the other gunshot wound in her hip if she had listened to Villanelle and taken her back to the hotel room for more sordid activities, instead of maintaining the illusion of innocence in her love confession.

Still, was it worth thinking about? They had got there in the end, they had definitely got there. She noticed how Villanelle would eye up wedding boutiques in Bucharest and would only admit to herself that she also considered it, too. They definitely loved each other, and as Eve remarked to herself in thought, she absolutely loved Villanelle if she was willing to plan and put up with shit like the current situation they were both in.

The egg shell was problematic, though, and Villanelle had picked up on what should have been moans of pleasure turning into grunts of frustration. The finger that had been circling her clit tucked away and she felt Villanelle duck out from underneath her, rising to her feet, her hand dragging up over Eve’s body and stuffing itself underneath Eve’s apron, grabbing a handful of breast and massaging it. Eve fell against Villanelle, hair in her face and wild at this point and Villanelle reached her other arm out to grab the shaking woman.

“Do you need a little help there, Eve?” Villanelle cooed, but it was not in a kind, caring way. She was teasing. Eve’s resolve had gone as soon as Villanelle was playing with her nipple. She found a burst of energy through her annoyance, spun on her heel, her breast smarting from the snap of pain as it was wrenched from a tough grip, and slammed Villanelle into the fridge with both hands against her chest. Villanelle’s brief look of surprise dropped into a sneer that was wiped off her face by Eve pressing herself against her, pushing her tongue into her mouth and one of her hands on her cheek to pin her further.

Villanelle’s hands went to her waist, untying the bow that kept the apron together. Eve huffed, it was unfair, Villanelle had a lot more clothes to get off. The bow slipped away and the apron hung around her neck, swaying, showing off parts of her body. Eve crumpled the material in one hand, she was confused - didn’t Villanelle want her in the apron? She kind of wanted to keep it on. Nevertheless, she pulled it over her head and dropped it on the floor, exposing her body and shuddered, the flimsy fabric providing a little more protection against the chill than she originally considered.

“Well, you’re not baking anymore so you do not need it.” Villanelle stated, eyes roaming over Eve’s body. She stepped forward and pulled Eve into a tight hug to warm her up and Eve contemplated trying to guide Villanelle to the stairs. Villanelle had other ideas though and was slowly dropping to the floor, bringing Eve down with her. They both fell to the floor, Villanelle on top of Eve, looking over her as if she was the sweet treat to be devoured.

Maybe Villanelle  _ would _ pick her over a gateau.

Gone were the slow caresses and hesitancy of before, Villanelle was on her with her mouth in seconds, taking Eve’s bottom lip in between hers and pushing in her tongue. Eve’s moan was muffled by Villanelle’s mouth as she explored, hands finding Eve’s breast and the other threading her fingers messily into her hair. Eve, on the other hand, dizzied by Villanelle’s intense kiss tried to fumble to get her jacket off, at least. She was grinding against Villanelle’s leg, wrapping her thighs around a leg and pushing it between hers for more friction. When Villanelle broke their kiss and shifted up, there was a noticeable wet patch on the denim. Eve averted her gaze for a moment, flustered, but Villanelle gently pulled her chin back to face her, staring intently, chewing on her bottom lip.

“You seem more excitable than usual.” Villanelle said with glee. She picked up the discarded frilly apron and held it up, laying it over Eve. Eve took the unsaid prompt and shifted her head up to put it back on, perhaps Villanelle wanted it on her after all. She raised an eyebrow as she settled her head against the fridge, pulling Villanelle on top of her.

“I changed my mind about wanting it off. I think you look cute in it.” Villanelle stated. Eve smiled in response.

“You’re weird.”

“But is that not the reason you love me?” Villanelle queried, leaning in closer, craning her head to Eve’s neck. She could feel the warm tickle of breath on her neck and a jolt of anticipation shook her body. Her gaze saw that patch on Villanelle, the indicator of her desire and willed Villanelle to just take her.

“It’s one of the reasons, yeah. I love you.” Eve mumbled, voice hazy with that desire and affection. Villanelle pressed her lips to Eve’s neck, trailing kisses down as she inched her hair out of the way and Eve craned her neck for easier access. It still was not enough though and as she could see the reflection of the sun beaming through the window onto them, she knew that Konstantin and Irina would be back momentarily. Either they moved to the bedroom or Villanelle did her, now.

“Vil…” she mumbled, her name being cut off with a moan.

“Hm? What is it Eve? What do you want?”

“Hurry…” She whimpered and Villanelle moved away from her, hitching up Eve’s apron that hung loosely around her neck. She was relatively quick but for Eve it was agonisingly slow as watched Villanelle crouch down and nestle herself between her legs. She flicked her gaze up to Eve with a sordid smirk painted on her face and Eve’s eyes went to the abandoned mixing bowl and the spoon that had fallen to the floor. She laughed to herself, most of the moments they shared together - sexual or not - usually started in a rather ridiculous, sometimes experimental way.

Villanelle quietened her laughter in seconds, however, with a swirl of her tongue in the right place, applying pressure to Eve’s clit. She cried out, throwing her arm out, a magnet of a London bus flying off the fridge and smashing on the ground. Both of them noticed, neither of them cared nor stopped. Eve’s hands went to Villanelle’s hair, threading both of her hands in, gripping hard as Villanelle also added her hand, one finger, then two, pace quickening. They knew each others’ bodies by now, what each other liked - Eve liked power play, Villanelle responded well to declarations of love - and as Villanelle worked Eve, she cried out her name like a mantra.

“Villanelle, Vil, oh, Villanel-!” Eve’s last whimper was cut off by a loud gasp, a carnal response to the jolt of pleasure that ran through her body and collected low, a pressure building deep within her. Villanelle’s gentle laughter vibrated against her and she pulled her head up, bringing Villanelle’s face close to hers, Villanelle’s fingers stilling inside her, slipping out a little.

“You could have just asked me to put my head up.” Villanelle pouted and Eve realised she had essentially yanked her up by her hair. She turned her head, a slew of panicked sounds and apologies falling from her lips. Villanelle removed her fingers fully from Eve, wiped the residue of her arousal on the material of the apron and cupping Eve’s cheek.

“I’m sorry. Did I hurt you?”

“Nothing I didn’t like.” Villanelle could be incredibly infuriating, Eve considered. The smirk was enraging and also the hottest thing she had seen for a while. Eve just scowled in response.

“What did you want me to do, Eve?” Villanelle’s face morphed into seriousness. Eve glanced to the floor momentarily and then leaned forward, eyes closed, lips parted. Villanelle smiled but did not respond, a subliminal message to her silence that she sometimes repeated in the past:  _ Eve, use your words. _

She opened her eyes, their noses were almost touching. 

“Kiss me, Villanelle.” She whispered.

“It is my birthday, Eve. You are being quite demanding.” Villanelle teased.

  
“You won’t?” Eve’s expression fell, her bottom lip sticking out a little as if she were pouting. This was meant to be Villanelle’s treat and she had kind of led it away from the main intention - despite Villanelle’s wish being somewhat barmy and difficult to act out. Villanelle leaned in and took it in her mouth, nibbling on it gently with a small giggle, eliciting a whimper from Eve.

“I would never turn down an opportunity to kiss you.” Villanelle whispered into Eve’s ear and she shuddered. Of course Villanelle would not, and she knew that completely. Small remnants of insecurities lingered from the days with Niko but Villanelle would blast each and every one out of the water as soon as they dared to bubble up to the surface. Villanelle leaned in to kiss Eve again, her head bumping against the door of the refrigerator slightly. At the same time, Villanelle’s hand wandered down Eve’s body again, and quickly the familiar and desired feeling of fingers caressing the right spots overwhelmed her and she was reduced to a panting, quivering mess, grasping onto Villanelle’s shoulder, a flurry of gasps and moans muffled by Villanelle’s passionate kiss.

She broke away from Villanelle to press her head into her shoulder as the jolts Villanelle’s fingers brought through her engulfed her body. Eve knew that even through the thin cotton bodysuit Villanelle was wearing, she would have left small crescents in her shoulder as she cried out Villanelle’s name while coming down from her high. She lay against Villanelle, slumped on her chest for a minute, her heavy breathing being the only sound in the room. Villanelle was brushing her sweat-drenched hair out of her face. It was serene, but catching the abandoned bowl in her eye line made Eve laugh.

“What’s funny?” Villanelle was confused.

“We forgot about the cake.”

“ _ You _ forgot about the cake. I wanted you to make it!” Villanelle was sulking like a child who had been given the wrong birthday gift. Maybe she did want the cake over sex - it was not as if she was the one who had just been reduced to a shivering, panting mess. Eve definitely owed her something, even if it was Villanelle’s idea for her to sit in this ridiculous outfit that was now barely holding on. She leaned up and looped her arms around Villanelle’s neck, planting a tender kiss to her cheek.

“I mean I’d have to make a new batter since there was eggshell in it, but we can make another cake. Maybe something a little fancier than Victoria sponge?” She could see the contemplation in Villanelle’s eyes for a moment before the arms around her became a vice grip as she was hauled to her feet. Without the warmth of Villanelle near her, the cool breeze of the turning evening chilled her and she wrapped her arms around herself. Villanelle took the jacket she had been wearing - and removed during their tryst - and wrapped it around Eve.

“Maybe I should get some clothes on and then we can clean up and bake this cake.” Eve said. Villanelle shook her head and took Eve’s hand, guiding it to the waistband of her trousers.

“No way. It is my birthday, I want my treat from you.” Villanelle whispered directly into Eve’s ear, nibbling on the tip. Eve’s breath hitched. She wanted to, but she could see the door and the dimming sunlight through the window. There was no way they would get away with a round two in the kitchen without being interrupted, this time.

“I’ll give you your treat, but I don’t think we would be uninterrupted, this time. Upstairs. Now.”

Konstantin and Irina returned twenty minutes later and both of them realised that going upstairs was the better idea. They listened in as they could hear the two talk in the kitchen, commenting on the mess they had made, laughing together at Konstantin’s annoyance.

“What happened? Can’t those lovesick girls do anything without getting distracted?” That was Konstantin, he sounded frustrated.

“That’s a bit of a redundant question, Dad.” Irina sounded amused.

“Do they expect us to clean this up?”

“We could always finish it. It would take ten minutes, tops. I kind of want cake.”

When Villanelle and Eve emerged, they shared food and a small celebration for Villanelle’s birthday. Irina and Konstantin had bought her a new perfume and Eve had made a charm bracelet using materials she had picked up here and there, following an online tutorial. They spent the evening watching a film; Konstantin and Irina sat on one sofa, Villanelle and Eve were draped over each other on the opposite sofa.

Konstantin got the slice of cake with the eggshell in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's been a while, don't train to be a teacher if you want some spare time xo
> 
> and with this, babysitting grief-verse is over! thank you all for joining me on this ride, and catch me on twitter /cc at @uncreativelle :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can find me on twitter and CuriousCat at @uncreativeelle for all of your burning questions. 💖


End file.
